Powers of the Moon and Stars
by Miss Takin
Summary: Awaiting a rewrite. Sakura and the Sailor Senshi are forced to join and save the world from a new threat after one of their teammates is taken hostage. Again, awaiting a rewrite, badly.
1. A New Evil

Summary: When a new power threatens the Sailor Senshi, 16-year-old Card Captor Sakura senses the power and comes to help. Suspicions arise, and the Senshi are reluctant to join forces with Sakura and her friends. But a teammate is taken, and they are forced to band together and save them, and that begins the alliance of the Moon and Stars

Hello everyone. First of all, I want to say that this is my second story on so of course I do not have a whole lot of experience. My other story is a Digimon story (Digital Boarding School) for which I've received mostly positive reviews (go read it!…if you're interested in Digimon that is…). This is also the first story I've used honorfics in, so I might not be too good at that. I would like to put all of the Japanese names for all of the main characters (plus supporting characters and family members), in case you do not know them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon

(English Name – Japanese Name)

Card Captor Sakura

Sakura Avalon – Kinomoto Sakura

Tori Avalon – Kinomoto Touya

Aiden Avalon – Kinomoto Fujitaka

Natasha Avalon – Kinomoto Nadeshiko

Madison Taylor – Daidouji Tomoyo

Samantha Taylor – Daidouji Sonomi

Li Showron – Li Syaoran/Shaoran

Meilin Rae – Li Meiling

Julian Star – Tsukishiro Yukito

Yue Reed – Yue Reed

Chelsea – Mihara Chiharu

Nikki – Yanagisawa Naoko

Rita – Sasaki Rika

Zachary – Yamazaki Takashi

Mr. Terada – Terada Yoshiyugi/Terada-sensei

Eli Moon – Hiiragizawa Eriol

Ruby Moon – Akizuki Nakuru

Ms. McKenzie – Mizuki Kaho

Sailor Moon

Serena Tsukino – Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)

Amy Henderson/Mizuno – Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)

Raye Hino – Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)

Lita Kino – Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)

Mina Aino – Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)

Michelle Kaioh – Kaioh Michiru (Sailor Neptune)

Amara Tenoh – Ten'ou Haruka (Sailor Uranus)

Trista Meioh – Meioh Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)

Hotaru Tomoe – Tomoe Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)

Rini Tsukino – Tsukino Usagi/Chibi-Usa (Sailor Mini Moon – Sailor Chibi Moon)

Darien Phillips/Shields – Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask – Tuxedo Kamen)

Molly Baker – Osaka Naru

Melvin – Umino Gurio

Kenji Tsukino – Tsukino Kenji

Ikuko Tsukino – Tsukino Ikuko

Sammy Tsukino – Tsukino Shingo

Note: I would like to say that I do know quite a bit about both of these animes, but I have not read the mangas and don't know everything, as I haven't watched the Japanese versions of either animes. If I make any mistakes with any of the characters' histories or anything related, I would like to know. I won't be able to change it, but I will acknowledge it and keep it in mind for any future stories I write. Thank you.

I'm going with the…Canadian/American/English/basically Western school system, five days of school with both Saturday and Sunday off. I was three chapters into this story before I realized my mistake.

And now, onto the story, starting with a short monologue by one of my favorite characters of Sailor Moon

**Chapter 1**

_It's been a year since it all happened. Usagi-chan and the rest of the inner scouts are in their second year of senior high school and none of us have changed much. If any of us has changed it would be Usagi-chan. I have to admit I didn't think much of her at first, but knowing me it was probably obvious._

_I'm taking university courses. Michiru-chan says it feels good to learn and to build on knowledge but I think we're all just prolonging the time we have on Earth. None of us want to leave; we're all attached to this place. It must be hard for Usagi-chan, knowing she actually has two mothers, and she knows she has to be loyal to the Queen Serenity, but that means leaving the family that she remembers growing up with, and that Shingo-chan is a really cute kid. Chibi-Usa-chan visits at least once every two weeks. I think she spends more time in our time than in her own._

_Rei-chan still goes to an all girls' school, TA Private Girls' School. Ami-chan's still a brainiac and still getting better at swimming. She'll never be better than Michiru-chan though. Minako-chan is still single and boy crazy, it scares the rest of us sometimes. Makoto-chan is still quick tempered and good at cooking. I see Mamoru-san in the halls sometimes, we now attend the same university, and he's still the gentleman he always was. Hotaru-chan lives with her father, so now Michiru and I live alone._

_Our past is not forgotten, but it is our past, and now our biggest worries are late homework assignments and summer exams. I partly miss the days when we were threatened with our lives every time we turned around, but we still keep in touch and we get together every now and then, in Michiru-chan's opinion it isn't enough, and every time she says it I know there's a get-together in our little shared apartment happening within the next week, but our friendship with the others has been reduced to polite nods of the head and an almost completely formal atmosphere. As weird as it sounds, the danger was fun, because we were together._

Ten'ou Haruka sighed as she turned her key to hear the familiar sound of someone delicately scraping away at a violin.

"Haruka-chan," Michiru said dreamily as Haruka came into the apartment. "You're home early."

"I'm always home early on Friday, Michiru-chan."

"Friday already?" Michiru stopped playing her violin as she realized what day it was.

"Michiru-chan, you really have to keep track of the days. Just because you don't go to regular school like me doesn't mean you can lose track of yourself."

"You don't consider my music sessions regular school?" Michiru asked, laughing slightly.

"Well you only go for two hours a day, except for Sunday of course." Haruka said.

"I guess you're right."

Haruka laughed and sat down on the small red couch that sat in front of the unused TV. Michiru sat down beside her.

"You know, I've been thinking about how we almost never see Usagi-tachi anymore." Michiru said thoughtfully.

"Oh Michiru-chan, we did this last month." Haruka moaned as she stood up.

"I don't think once a month is enough. Haruka-chan, we're virtually sisters." Michiru said.

"Sisters in politics." Haruka argued.

"Yeah, the politics of the entire solar system." Michiru replied.

"But I don't want it to be here again." Haruka said.

"Where else is it going to be?" Michiru asked as she watched Haruka pace back and forth.

"I don't know…" Haruka said as she stopped moving, placing her hands on her hips.

"So you agree with me?" Michiru asked, standing to look up at Haruka. "We'll have a party and it will be here."

Haruka let out a small laugh. "You know I can never win an argument against you."

"Thank you Haruka-chan." Michiru smiled and gave her roommate a hug.

The two were snapped back into reality when the sound of an explosion was heard. Haruka looked out the window and saw a cloud of debris rising across town.

"You might now have to plan that party after all." She said, smiling boyishly before grabbing her jacket and running out into the hall of the apartment building.

"You're living in a dream, Haruka-chan." Michiru called before hurrying after her.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"What is it?" Sailor Mars asked as her long raven hair blew in the wind.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's going down." Her friend said in determination. Sailor Jupiter was in her usual fighting position, her eyes flaming with a competitive flame.

"There's no information on it. It's like this monster doesn't even exist." Sailor Mercury said in awe as she stared at the big cloud of dust through her visor.

"Does it even have a physical form?" Sailor Venus asked. She had a very concerned expression on her face as she stared at the cloud of dust that was now receding.

"Not that I can see Mina-chan. But there's definitely something in there." Sailor Mercury replied.

"Where is Meatball-head anyway? I hate to say it but it doesn't look like we're going to be able to finish this thing off with out her." Sailor Mars said.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Mamo-chan." Usagi sighed happily as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Usa-chan, I think it's time to go back to my apartment." Mamoru said as he stood up from the park bench.

"But it's so beautiful here." Usagi said as she stood up.

"Well my apartment has a beautiful view as well." Mamoru replied as he put an arm around his lover's waist.

Usagi sighed again and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" Usagi gasped and turned to glare down at Chibi-Usa.

"What are you doing!"

"Look!" Chibi-Usa pointed to where bright lights were now illuminating the sky.

"What's going on over there?" Usagi asked.

"The senshi need your help." Chibi-Usa said, not believing her ears.

"Well then why didn't they contact me?"

Chibi-Usa sighed and handed Usagi her communicator. Usagi laughed sheepishly and took it.

"Shouldn't you two be hurrying?" Mamoru said.

Both girls screamed, transformed on the spot and ran towards the cloud of dust that had just risen.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"She didn't even have her communicator with her!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she put her own communicator away. "She's out with Mamoru-san!"

"Well she better hurry." Sailor Jupiter said. "Supreme Thunder!"

The Sailor senshi could now see a human-sized figure advancing towards them. Just as the dust was about to clear enough for them to see the figure, another explosion blew them back.

"This thing doesn't seem to want to let us see it's true form." Sailor Venus said.

"So, how's the party going?" Sailor Uranus said as she and Sailor Neptune joined the rest.

"Not too well, I'm afraid." Sailor Mars said. "We don't seem to hurt it at all, but it hasn't even tried to attack except for exploding every time we come close to seeing it."

"This is so frustrating!" Sailor Mercury said as she madly pressed buttons on her mini-computer. "It's all question marks! I can't even tell what it looks like!"

"Settle down Sailor Mercury." Sailor Mars said. "We just need to find some way to get closer."

"But we can't, it keeps exploding." Sailor Venus said.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"You're really lucky that I was close when Rei-san called." Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"You weren't spying on us were you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That's disgusting! You're my future parents!"

"Well, sorry. I'm just suspicious of everyone these days."

"Why?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked.

"No time to talk. Look!" Sailor Moon pointed to where the rest of the sailor senshi were standing in a parking lot.

"Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon said at the same time, blasting the center of the cloud of dust. However, nothing happened.

"It…didn't work…" Sailor Moon stuttered. Mother and daughter suddenly erupted into a loud, animate argument.

"Look, it wasn't anyone's fault, stop fighting." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"What's that?" Sailor Neptune asked out of nowhere.

Sailor Uranus looked up at the sky, following Sailor Neptune's gaze. "Everyone shut up! There's something in the sky!"

"WINDY!" They heard the yell from the sky. Sailor Mercury looked up with her visor and her eyes widened.

"That's a person! A girl with wings!" She said.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter asked, but everyone turned their sight back to the ground as the dust was blown away, but all that was left was a black void.

"It got away!" Sailor Mars said angrily. "And we didn't even do anything to it."

Suddenly, a vine-like rope came from the void and wrapped its self around Sailor Moon's arm. Tuxedo Kamen wrapped is arms around he waist tightly before the vine pulled her in.

"SWORD!" They watched as the girl with wings landed and brought down a long sword, cutting the vine in half. Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen fell over, because of the pulling force that had suddenly stopped. The vine that had been cut disappeared and another came from the void, this time attacking the girl whose wings had vanished and who fought it away as best she could. It eventually knocked away her sword and wrapped around her waist, causing her to fall as she desperately reached for her sword. Little did the girl know, part of the vine behind her was burning, slowly disintegrating into ashes.

Another girl with long, dark hair came running to grab the girl's hands to stop her dragging across the ground. The girl seemed to be asking her to get sword; the second girl kept looking back at the discarded weapon.

As soon as Sailor Chibi Moon realized this she ran to the sword and picked it up. She ran to the two girls and cut the vine, Mars' fire wasn't burning fast enough. The first girl looked up at Sailor Chibi Moon as the pink headed girl handed her the sword.

"Thank you." She said in a breathless voice. She looked back at the sailor senshi. "Tomoyo-chan!"

The second girl nodded and ran off to warn the sailor senshi to run away. The auburn headed girl looked back at Sailor Chibi Moon. "We've got to go, we're closer."

Sailor Chibi Moon had no time to protest as the girl put an arm around her waist muttered a word and they were in the air, sailing across the lot without any wings.

Chibi Moon gasped. "What happened to your sword?" She asked, finding that the girl was now holding a pink staff, topped off with a yellow star inside a pink circle with small wings on either side.

"I'll explain later." The girl said with a smile. They soon caught up with the running group of sailor senshi.

"Tomoyo-chan?" The girl looked toward the other girl who had tried to help her.

"The park Sakura-chan."

The girl nodded and jumped into the air again, finally landing somewhere near the entrance of the park.

"Sakura-chan!" The other girl called, both Sailor Chibi Moon and the girl who had saved her turned to see the rest of the group. Sailor Chibi Moon noticed for the first time that both of the girls were wearing a school uniform. The girl who had saved her had short auburn hair and bright green eyes while the other girl had long, wavy, dark hair and amethyst eyes. She guessed them both to be around the age of Usagi.

"Tomoyo-chan! Where is Kero-chan?"

"I don't know but he's got my camera!" The girl with long hair said as she stood in front of the auburn headed girl. The auburn headed girl looked at everyone and smiled sheepishly.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura! This is my friend Daidouji Tomoyo."

"It's nice to meet you Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san." Sailor Moon said. "I'm Sailor Moon and these are the sailor senshi."

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled brightly at the group, but Tomoyo was soon distracted.

"I love your outfits. You know you would look really nice in a costume like that Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face faulted. "Tomoyo-chan…"

"No I know you said no more costumes after Li-kun left but I've run out of closet space Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed, giving her friend a half-hearted smile.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden yell, from behind Sakura's head.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled, directing her voice at a golden teddy bear with wings, hovering in mid-air and looking very cross.

"Oh Kero-chan, my camera." Tomoyo said, taking the video camera that was hanging around Kero's neck.

Kero didn't take his glare from Sakura. "And who are these girls in funny sailor suits?"

"Kero-chan! These aren't just girls in funny sailor suits!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kero said. "There's also a guy in a cape."

Sakura hit him over the head before giving him to Tomoyo who put him,yelling protests,into her camera bag.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said to everyone. "He's grumpy…"

"Hey, no sweat." Sailor Venus said. "I've got an overprotective talking cat at home."

Tomoyo tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Sakura-chan, I've got singing practice today."

"Oh no!" Sakura said. "My brother doesn't know where we are! We're going to be late!"

The sailor senshi watched silently as the two girls ran away.

"We'll see you guys later." Sailor Uranus said as she turned to leave. "Let's go Michiru-chan."

"Wait." Sailor Neptune said, causing Sailor Uranus to stop and look at her. "Who was that?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." Sailor Mercury said. She looked at her mini-computer. "Lives in Tomeada, age fifteen, attends Tomeada senior high school and is in her first year… Nothing strange here… Brother Kinomoto Touya, father Kinomoto Fujitaka and deceased mother Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

"Well of course it wouldn't say anything about her being magic in the 411, it wouldn't say anything about her being magic anywhere on the web." Sailor Jupiter said.

"This isn't the 411." Sailor Mercury mumbled as she pressed more buttons.

"Do you think she's another sailor senshi?" Sailor Mars asked.

"But her powers weren't like ours." Sailor Chibi Moon said. "Her sword turned into a staff and she had wings that disappeared!"

"Well, whoever she is, I'm sure we'll see her again. For now, I just want to continue our date." Sailor Moon said, transforming into her everyday form.

"So…we'll be seeing you." Tuxedo Kamen said, transforming as well before putting his arm around Usagi.

"Well, Grandpa wanted me home right after school…I'm late…" Sailor Mars said. She transformed and walked away.

"I need to do more research." Sailor Mercury said absent-mindedly, walking away.

"I have to make up something to tell my date." Sailor Venus said, following Ami.

"I've got tons of homework." Sailor Chibi Moon said before she left as well.

Sailor Jupiter looked around her. "Oh I'm just tired."

Sailor Uranus looked down at her friend. "Are we going to go home?"

"Hmm?" Sailor Neptune looked up, a puzzled look on her face. "I'm just confused, I want to know who this Kinomoto Sakura is."

"Well there's no doubt Ami-chan will have something by tomorrow." Sailor Uranus said.

"No, not that. I'm worried about her intentions."

"You worry about everyone's intentions." Sailor Uranus said.

"I didn't worry about your intentions." Sailor Neptune replied.

Sailor Uranus laughed. "Anyway, let's go home." She said as she started walking away.

"Yeah, I need some sleep. Hard battle today." Sailor Neptune said, following her roommate.

Sailor Uranus threw back her head and laughed some more.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

So, how did you like it? I really like reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

Word Count: 2,582


	2. Research

Author's Note: Well…here we are at chapter two. I'm going to update every two weeks from now on, and it will always be on weekends.

I actually really like this story, it's a little darker than my other story, which is filled with fluff. This story doesn't have much fluff in it, just a little in the romance department.

Anyway, I'm hoping that readers will like this story too, because I'm really excited for this story to get into a really deep plot. I have it all planned out :D.

To my reviewers of Chapter 1:

**Chibi Ame** – Lol, thanks…don't worry, Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol will all be in the story, but it may take a while. Syaoran will be mentioned a lot though.

**Xtremequeen666** – Thank you, don't worry I'll update soon. It just takes me two weeks to write a new chapter because I've got a lot going on. Digital Boarding School will be updated next weekend, and this will be updated in two weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon

**Chapter 2**

"Your birthday is in two weeks."

"I know that." Sakura replied as she flipped through a magazine.

"Are you going to do something for a party?" Tomoyo asked.

"It hadn't crossed my mind." Sakura said, stopping on a page she found particularly interesting. "Tomoyo-chan, those are those girls from today."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down on the bed beside Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura said. She looked at the cover of the magazine. "I've had this magazine for a year now. I wonder how long they've been around."

Tomoyo got up, going back to her immense closet. "Well Sakura-chan, they've been part of the news for three years."

"That was when things started to stop."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well Kero-chan said that the challenges would never stop, but nothing has happened until today."

"Where is Kero-chan anyway?"

"He and Yukito-san were in the middle of an eating contest when you called." Sakura said.

"Oh…" Tomoyo said dreamily. She looked back at the picture in the magazine. The title was 'Seven Female Superheroes: Our Mysterious Saviors'. "This is not very good resolution, I would never be able to make a costume from this."

"Well it was obviously taken on the run and it's from far away." Sakura looked up at her best friend. "I asked you not to make any more costumes for me."

"Yes, I know you said that after he left, but I don't-."

"Tomoyo-chan, saying that sorta defeats the purpose." Sakura said, stuffing her face into a pillow.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I think that it's time…that you got over that. It won't go away if you ignore it."

"You never know, maybe it will." Sakura said, looking at her watch. "I've got to go home for dinner. Goodnight Tomoyo-chan."

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, watching her best friend leave. She took out a notebook and picked up the phone. She waited a while as she heard the door close, signaling the definite departure of her friend. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, is Mihara Chiharu there? … Thank you … Hello, it's Tomoyo … Well you know how it's Sakura-chan's birthday on the first of April…"

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Would you listen? I found something fairly interesting last night on the Internet."

"Ami-chan." Usagi whined. "It's so early."

"It's only noon." Ami replied skeptically.

"But it's Saturday." Usagi said, falling backwards on her cushion to lay on the floor.

"Come on, you'd be up at eight if you had a date with Mamoru-san." Rei said before narrowly dodging a flying pillow.

"Stop it! Would you all just listen to this?" Ami said, as she looked through about twenty pieces of paper, all chock-full of writing.

"Okay, what have you got?" Makoto said, holding Usagi back by her collar.

"Well, Kinotmoto-san and Daidouji-san have been in the same class since kindergarten." Ami started. She looked up at her four friends and put down half of the papers. "Here I just have a whole bunch of hardly relevant stuff on them and some of their classmates… Anyway in grade four a boy entered their class, Li Syaoran. I did some research on him…that's all of this…" Ami put down half of the papers she had left. "He is part of the Li clan, a very prestigious family in China. They can trace their lineage all the way back to a man named Clow Reed who lived in England. In old stories he was a great sorcerer, the most powerful in the world."

"You don't think they're stories." Rei said decisively.

"No, I don't. I couldn't find that much information on Clow Reed, I think the Li family has taken most of it off of the Internet."

"So… What does all of this have to do with Kinomoto Sakura?" Makoto asked.

"A direct descendant of Clow Reed was in her class. You don't think they could be connected in any way?" Ami said, trying to make her friends put two and two together.

"It is who you know." Minako pointed out to the rest.

Ami banged her head on the short table. "The Li's are a very highly thought-of family, they'll do anything to protect their pride and I believe that Kinomoto Sakura was imposing on it somehow."

"So they sent a ten-year-old-kid?" Minako asked.

Ami glared at her. She had had a long night.

"I'm not saying you're wrong." Minako said defensively. "I just think that it might have been coincidence that he went to that school."

"He and his cousin went to that school for almost three years and both of them are from China and both of their families were in China at that time. Now tell me they weren't there for a reason."

"Okay, so there was a reason he was there. But why? Why would Kinomoto-san have been imposing on the Li's honor?" Makoto asked.

"I think it has something to do with this Clow Reed guy. I'm going to try and dig up some more dirt on him and I'll talk to you guys later after I get any information." Ami said. She put all of her papers in a neat pile and crossed her arms.

Rei sighed. "Okay, on to homework."

"I already did mine." Ami said absent-mindedly.

"What? Why?" Minako asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Ami said, chewing on the end of her pencil.

Rei sighed again. "Then go on the computer and do your research." She ordered.

Ami didn't move. She was deep in though as she tapped the end of her pencil on her lips and stared at nothing. She finally looked up. "Can I use your computer?"

Everyone groaned.

"Okay then." Ami said, getting up and leaving the room.

There was a low grumble and everyone turned to look at Usagi.

"I was listening! Really!"

Everyone groaned again.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sakura tapped her pen idly on her notepad. She would have been thinking of what to write if the little dots created by her pen weren't so interesting. She didn't bother to look up as she heard footsteps enter the living room. They couldn't be anymore interesting than these dots.

"Hey kaijuu. What're you doing?"

It was Touya. Her beloved big brother. Sakura noticed that there were a lot of B's in that sentence as she started to stare into space again. She suddenly moaned and completely collapsed, letting the notepad and pen fall onto the floor beside the couch she was sitting on.

"This is hopeless. I'm supposed to be good at this." Sakura groaned. She looked up at her big brother. He had dark hair and dark eyes. A tall, dark stranger, something any girl would fall for.

"What is it?" Touya asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm supposed to write two hundred words on a moment." Sakura said, snapping her finger as she said the last word.

"Well that's easy, the five senses, the five W's, twenty words per paragraph and you're done." Touya showed her all ten of his fingers.

"Writing it is easy, it's just picking a moment." Sakura said, snapping again.

"Well Sakura-chan, you're almost sixteen, there must be one moment that is interesting enough to write about." Touya replied, snapping as he said 'moment' as well.

"Onii-san, I have had many interesting moments in my life." Sakura said, snapping. "But I can't tell anyone about them."

"Ah, I see"

"Do you realize that every time we've said moment-." Sakura stared at her brother, who had snapped for her. "We've snapped."

"Don't jinx it kaijuu." Touya said, ruffling his little sister's hair as he got up to leave.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Meatball head better be here." Rei said. "We've looked all over for her and if she isn't here I'll kill her."

"Rei-chan, we just need to tell her what I found." Ami said, looking through a pile of papers thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Mamoru opened the door sleepily.

"Is Usagi-chan here?" Rei asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Mamoru looked behind himself. He seemed disoriented. "Yeah, come in."

Rei giggled as she and Ami walked in. "Drink a glass of water."

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and headed towards his kitchen. Rei and Ami walked into the living room where Usagi was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami said.

"What? Oh…hi…" Usagi said, looking around.

Rei giggled even more as Mamoru sat down beside his girlfriend and handed her a glass of water. She drank the first half slowly and put it down on the coffee table. Mamoru took it and chugged the rest.

"Anyway, why are you two here?" Mamoru asked. "Where are Makoto-chan and Minako-chan?"

"Mako-chan was attempting to teach Minako-chan how to cook." Rei said. "They were busy."

"Oh, I see…" Mamoru said.

"Okay, I found some stuff last night and it's quite interesting. Do you remember who Li Syaoran is?" Ami started.

"Yeah." Usagi replied.

"Well his cousin, Li Meiling, actually only stayed for around one and a half school years. That doesn't matter very much, but in grade six a boy named Hiiragizawa Eriol came into Kinomoto-san's class. I think he had something to do with all of this because I couldn't find any information about his parents. As far as the Internet's concerned, Hiiragizawa Eriol came out of nowhere."

"But how is that possible?" Usagi asked. "And what does this have to do with the Li family honor that you were talking about yesterday?"

"Nothing right now, but I believe this new student had something to do with this, people don't just pop out of thin air unless it had something to do with magic." Ami said. "Anyway, continuing with what I had yesterday, I found a story about Clow Reed that looks really interesting. Supposedly he created a deck of magic cards and each one had its own ability. It's a big guess but I think that Kinomoto-san has the power over those cards."

"So she has the power over something that should belong to the Li's. But how did she get the cards?" Mamoru asked.

"Minako-chan thinks she may have stolen them." Rei said.

"She didn't seem like the sort of person to steal something from a family like the Li's." Mamoru said.

"Well you can never judge a book by its cover." Ami said as she sorted through all of her papers.

"She was ten years old at the time." Rei said. "And so far she doesn't seem like she had any motive."

"Well the Li's sent a ten-year-old kid to get them back." Ami said.

"Maybe Kinomoto-san didn't steal the cards." Mamoru said. "Maybe she got them accidentally."

"Stop asking questions I can't answer!" Ami said.

"Wait, be quiet." Rei said, putting a hand on Ami's shoulder. She put her other hand to her forehead. "We have to go."

"What? Where? Why?" Usagi said. She grabbed Mamoru's sleeve.

"No time! Mamoru we need your car!" Rei said, running out the door.

"Usako, grab your jacket, it's in the kitchen." Mamoru said. Usagi obeyed and ran out the door last.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Onii-san! Go faster!" Sakura said, bouncing in the passenger seat of her brother's car.

"I'm already ten above the speed limit and if the cops catch me you're never going to get there." Touya replied.

"I don't see any cops!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, he's right, let him be." Tomoyo said from the back. "We got there pretty early last time, you're getting really good at sensing magic."

Sakura sighed and started fiddling with the edge of her pink sweater. She looked up at the signs lining the highway. The next exit would be where they had to go. She suddenly gasped. "It's here! Onii-san, pull over!"

Touya pulled over off the highway. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped out of the car and ran into the trees, Kero close behind them. Touya looked around, wondering if he should follow. He wanted a few moments before getting out of the car and running into the trees.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sakura looked around. The same eight girls were there, along with the man in the cape. By the look of things, the thing hadn't exploded more than twice, and the same cloud of dust and debris was waiting to settle around it. Sakura knew that if she used the Windy, the same black void would appear and they would have to run away again. She'd have to fight blindly if she were going to fight at all. Sakura transformed her key and ran into the dust, Shield in her hand.

Tomoyo was filming Sakura as she heard Touya come up behind her.

"Touya-san?"

"Oh my God." Touya said. Tomoyo turned to look at him; he was staring at the cloud of dust with his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to tell Sakura-chan about his, but there are a lot of spirits floating around whatever is in there."

"No, I don't think we should tell her about that." Tomoyo said nervously. She turned her camera back to Sakura, but the girl was lost in the dust. She wanted to tell the sailor senshi to stop attacking, but she didn't think they would listen.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled at her teammate. "Kinomoto-san is here, and she's brought another friend."

Sailor Moon looked at where two people had come through the trees. She looked as Sakura who was disappearing into the dust and then back at the two people and the floating teddy bear.

"Who is that? He looks older than Mamo-chan." Sailor Moon asked.

"It doesn't matter, Kinomoto-san's in there and she's in there and she's in danger." Sailor Mars said, looking at the dust. There was a flash from the very center of the cloud and everyone stepped back.

"Here it comes." Sailor Jupiter said. Her expectations were correct, there was another explosion and everyone thought Sakura would come flying, badly hurt, but she never came.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

A female voice laughed maniacally. "That's a nice trick, Card Mistress, but you can't keep that up forever."

As much as Sakura didn't want to admit it, she couldn't keep it up forever. Shielding that one blast had taken a lot out of her, and she had to keep the shield up because she didn't know when the next explosion would come. She was starting to have trouble locating the source of the explosion.

"Maybe you can help me." The female voice said evilly. "I plan on taking one of your little friends, so I want you to help me choose."

"You won't take anyone." Sakura said, but she was already taking out the Voice card to warn everyone.

"I wouldn't bother, Card Mistress." The evil voice said. Sakura looked up and saw the vines rushing toward her.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Yay! It's a cliffhanger! I didn't plan it this way, I swear, but with the entire battle in, this chapter was way too long and it wasn't consistent with the others. But I like cliffhangers, so I'm happy. You may not be…but I am!

Word Count: 2,477


	3. A Hostage

Author's Notes: Uh, there's nothing to say really…only that after this chapter, there will be a lot less fighting (not that there's a lot now…) for a few chapters. Once you read, I think it will be quite obvious why.

To my reviewers of chapter two:

**Ice-Jade-Angel** – thank you! Keep reading!

**dbzgtfan2004** – thanks, keep reading!

**Kawaii Rubber Ducky** – Thank you! By the way, I absolutely love your name!

**Chibi Ame** – Wow, 'adoring fan', that makes me feel so wonderfully special. Thanks so much for your awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon

**Chapter 3**

Touya almost blew up when he heard his sister's scream. Cerberus stood in front of him to prevent Touya from putting himself in danger. Everyone watched as Sakura was held out in the air. There was a vine around her ankles, one around her waist and arms and one around her shoulders.

"We have to save her!" Touya said, taking a step forward.

"It's a trap." Cerberus said. "We wait until the right time."

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

All three beings turned to look at the girl with long raven hair who had attacked.

"I knew it." Cerberus said. "A bunch of stupid girls in sailor suits."

Touya watched Cerberus run towards the girls to warn them, then looked up at his sister.

"Don't you dare." Tomoyo warned from behind him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Touya asked. Tomoyo latched herself onto his arm, and he just couldn't go very far with a fifteen-year-old girl hanging off of him.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

The sailor senshi gasped as Sailor Mars was nearly tackled by a lion with a helmet and wings.

"It's a trap!" The lion roared. "Let me handle this, or else one of you will be captured."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Uranus said. "If we leave her up there something worse may happen."

"Let me handle this." The lion repeated. He took off and flew up to his mistress.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura called. She struggled to move. "My staff fell onto the ground!"

"Don't worry, it won't be harmed, right now we're worrying about you."

"Kero-chan it's a trap" Sakura said.

"We know that, otherwise your brother would be in there getting himself killed." Cerberus said.

Despite her current state, Sakura laughed as she saw her brother trying to wrestle Tomoyo off of himself.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura looked around to see that Cerberus was gone. She sighed and looked down at everyone below.

Cerberus squinted as he flew along side the vine. He stopped suddenly and turned around, just in time for the explosion to come. He heard Sakura scream as he was blown past her. He turned back around and tried again. As he got deeper, he could make out the faint shadow of a person who seemed to be holding the vines. He heard her laugh as he landed. The shadow raised its hand and Cerberus narrowly dodged the balls of dark energy flying at him. More came, fast and furiously and Cerberus was hit on one of his front legs and his head before he fell and transformed back into his teddy bear state.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Sailor Moon! He said it was a trap!" Tuxedo Kamen called as he ran after his girlfriend.

"I don't care, it's been too long." Sailor Moon replied.

"I am not going to let you get captured." Tuxedo Kamen said as he grabbed her wrist.

Sailor Moon looked down at her other hand. "Too late."

Tuxedo Kamen tried his best not to panic as he attempted to get the vine off of Sailor Moon's wrist. She suddenly screamed and Tuxedo Kamen felt a vine tighten around his neck. He stumbled backwards as he tried to pull the vine off. There was an evil laugh as more vines wrapped around his arms and legs.

"What are you laughing at!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You, pathetic girl." A female voice said.

Sailor Moon looked around. The vine on her arm seemed to be there only to hold her still, while Tuxedo Kamen was taken away from her. He was disappearing as she struggled to get to him.

"Your lover will prove an interesting hostage, Sailor Moon." The voice said.

"Bring him back!" Sailor Moon called into the dust. She wondered how it could stay there so long. She then realized that for the most part it was fog, given a reddish tint by the small particles of dust in the air.

The voice gave a laugh that echoed through the nothingness until the vine around Sailor Moon's arm loosened and retreated.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Tomoyo gasped as she heard an evil laughter coming from the cloud. She let go of Touya who ran towards his sister. Everyone watched as the vines simply let go of Sakura and let her fall.

"Onii-san!" Sakura called as she fell. Touya was there just in time to catch her.

The fog cleared quickly and the sailor senshi ran in when they saw Sailor Moon kneeling on the ground, crying.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said, kneeling in front of her friend to try and see her face.

"He's gone!" Sailor Moon cried. "That thing took him."

"Oh no." Sailor Mars whispered. She looked up at their homemade battlefield and saw no sign of a void or portal.

"Come on, we'll help you home." Sailor Venus said, crouching next to Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon brought her tear-filled eyes up to look at her friends. She nodded and they helped her stand.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"You can let me down now." Sakura said to her brother.

"No." Touya replied.

"Onii-san." Sakura said, warning in her tone. "I have to go find Kero-chan."

"Why?" Touya asked.

"I'm afraid that he's hurt…" Sakura said. "And I have to find my staff."

Touya sighed and let his sister down. "There you go kaijuu."

Sakura smiled and ran towards her guardian.

"Kero-chan?"

"I'm wounded! Someone help me!" Kero said in a strained voice.

"Kero-chan are you okay?" Sakura asked. There was a scrape on his left arm and on his forehead.

"Do I look okay?" Kero asked.

"Well…no." Sakura said.

"Okay. Now that we've got that settled I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind." Kero said, floating away.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she looked around for her staff.

"Because she and that guy stepped right into that trap even after I warned them, and now she's lost her little boyfriend."

Sakura glanced at the group of sailor senshi, trying to cheer Sailor Moon up. "I wouldn't give her a piece of your mind right now, Kero-chan."

"And why not?" Kero asked.

Sakura gave him a pleading look and Kero gave up.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. "What happened while you were in there?"

Sakura looked up at her best friend, her brother walking up behind her.

"I heard a voice. She told me that she was going to take someone, and she tied me up in those vines before I could do anything. She told me she needed someone that was weak-minded and faint of heart and then she put me in the air." Sakura explained.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Yes?" Both Sakura and Touya looked up to see a girl with wavy turquoise hair. She was wearing a sailor suit, like the rest.

"Oh…" Touya mumbled as he realized the girl was talking to Sakura.

The girl smiled sweetly and turned to Sakura. "My teammates and I were wondering if we could just set up a time when we could have a meeting and talk."

"That would be great! But…" Sakura looked at her brother. "We live in Tomeada."

"Oh." The girl looked a little surprised. "Well if you can tell us your address I'm sure that we'd be able to set something up."

Tomoyo saw Touya's suspicious glare out of the corner of her eye. "We can meet at my house."

"But Tomoyo-chan-." Sakura said, she was cut off by her brother's hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's okay Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, writing down her address on a piece of paper. She handed it to the girl as another came up behind her. This girl had very short blonde hair.

"Let's go." The blonde said.

"Okay. Thank you." The girl said. She smiled at the group and left with her friend.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Touya sighed heavily and looked back at his sister. She had fallen asleep in the back seat. He turned back to look at the road.

"Thank you." He said to Tomoyo in the passenger seat. "You know, for giving them your address instead. I'm sorry that you felt you had to do it, but since I moved out Sakura-chan virtually lives on her own."

"It's okay. My mother has CCTV cameras set up everywhere in our house, so it doesn't really matter who comes and goes." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to put her in any danger; our dad has been working a lot lately. I just wouldn't be able to leave her alone with a bunch of people I don't know."

"I know." Tomoyo replied. "I wouldn't want to do that to her either." She said. She looked down at Kero, who was asleep in her arms.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Naru asked, voice full of concern. "You haven't spoken a word all day."

Usagi didn't move. The first thing that morning she had dropped her bag on her desk and slumped down into her chair. A distant sadness had stayed in her eyes all day and she hadn't even bothered to give the teachers the usual fake smile she gave them when she was upset.

"Maybe she's sleeping with her eyes open." Gurio said, staring at Usagi across the desk.

"I doubt that." Naru said, rolling her eyes.

Gurio waved a hand in front of Usagi's face. Usagi buried her head into her arms.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled.

"But you have to go eat lunch." Naru said.

"I don't want to, leave me alone." Usagi replied.

"Besides Naru-chan, we've got biology after and-." Gurio started. He was stopped when Naru put him in a headlock and covered his mouth.

"Tell us what's wrong Usagi-chan." Naru said.

"Just go away." Usagi said. Naru sighed and gave up, taking her hand away from Gurio's mouth.

"That usually makes us sick!" Gurio exclaimed, finishing his sentence from before. Naru gave him a strange look.

"Come on." Naru said as she dragged Gurio out of the room.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Takashi-kun, will you ever learn!" Chiharu said, hitting her boyfriend over the head for what had to be the tenth time that day.

"I'm just having fun Chiharu-chan." Takashi replied, he gave her the most innocent face he could give and Chiharu sighed and gave him a lopsided smile.

"You two are so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed from beside Chiharu. The couple looked around to see her smiling at them with stars in her eyes, hands clasped together. Sakura giggled from where she was beside Tomoyo.

"I don't think you'll ever change either Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Naoko shouted from the entrance of the school, they were presently walking towards the gates, school was finished and they were all going home.

"Naoko-chan!" Sakura called, waving. Naoko ran towards them to stand beside Takashi.

"Where's Rika-chan?" Naoko asked, noticing the girl's absence.

"She said she had to finish something for Terada-sensei." Chiharu said.

"Oh." Naoko said. "Well, there's my ride, see you tomorrow!" She said as she ran off towards the cars that were lining up outside the school. Sakura looked down at her roller-blades and then up at the gray sky. A drop of water fell on her nose and she quickly rubbed it off.

"Looks like you're going to have to keep me dry all the way home." Chiharu said to Takashi happily.

"Yippee." Takashi said sarcastically.

"Oh, there's my ride." Tomoyo said. "I'll give you a ride home Sakura-chan, you can't roller-blade in the rain."

"Thank you." Sakura said. She and Tomoyo made their way to the limousine after saying goodbye to Chiharu and Takashi, who seemed perfectly content to walk home together in the rain.

After the car had started moving, Tomoyo suddenly remembered something. She dug through her book bag until she finally came across the thing she had been searching for. It was a magazine, and on the cover was a picture of ten figures. The picture was blurry, and there was no way of telling exactly what each figure was doing, but one of the headlines read 'Full article on these mysterious girls!'. The magazine was a couple years old, but it was the best one Tomoyo could find.

"Here Sakura-chan, I found this for you." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura the magazine.

"Oh, thank you Tomoyo-chan. I feel really guilty about what happened to that man."

"You shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault." Tomoyo reassured her.

"Yes it is, I couldn't fight her off long enough and she caught me. I need to be stronger." Sakura said.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll be able to save him Sakura-chan. Look, your brother is visiting again today." Tomoyo pointed at Touya's car, parked in the driveway in front of Sakura's house.

"Okay, goodbye Tomoyo-chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Sakura-chan."

Sakura grabbed her bag and the magazine and ran into her house, to be greeted by a very pleasant smell as she came in the door.

"Onii-san! Are you here?" She called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." Touya replied. Sakura dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen to find her brother cooking. She put the magazine on the counter and sat down at the table.

"That's supposed to be those girls." Touya said. "But there's one more in the picture."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at her brother in confusion.

"There are ten people here, we only saw nine in the woods on the highway. Including the guy in the cape." Touya said.

This sparked Sakura's curiosity, a slight worry started in the back of her mind. "What do you think happened?"

"Well this might be a fake picture." Touya said. He went back to cooking. Sakura got up and looked at the magazine closer.

"No, there's the short pink girl, the one with the pigtails and the guy with the cape. It's not very clear but they all look familiar. It's this girl that I haven't seen before." Sakura put her finger on one of the figures. She was the tallest of the girls and had long hair. She was holding a long staff and had a confident posture, but due to the blurred photo, Sakura couldn't make out her face.

"Something must have happened to her." Sakura said. She looked up at what Touya was cooking. "What's that?"

"It's curry." Touya replied.

"Curry? Isn't that Indian?"

"Yes, it is. I had a friend who taught me how to make it. Oh, Yukito-kun's coming over for dinner so you better get started on dessert if we're going to have enough." Touya said.

Sakura sighed and started taking things out of the fridge.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

You all probably think I'm evil. HE'LL BE SAVED I SWEAR! No, really, this is vital to the plot…so…yeah he'll be saved.

Anyway, thank you for reading,

Miss Takin

Word Count: 2,424


	4. A Meeting

Well, okay, I don't have much to say, just thank you to all of you who read and double thank you to all ofyou who reviewed.

To my reviewers of Chapter 3:

**Kawaii Rubber Ducky** – Thank you! I'm so glad that people like this story…my penname's a pun…(silly me).

**Chibi Ame** – Oh, thank you so much! Okay, in the fights, both Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were missing, but on the magazine, it was only Sailor Saturn that was missing, therefore Sailor Pluto was the person that Sakura didn't recognize.

**shortygirl333** – thanks!

**yaoifanboy** – I'll bring Mamoru back, don't worry. As for a Touya/Yukito pairing…well we'll just see how that plays out. They aren't already, I can tell you that

**devilishgurl** – haha, I feel the same way…I'm one of the most over-dramatic people in the world…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, what about the guy who came after Christmas break." Minako said.

"Minako-chan, stop it. We're here to do homework." Ami said, looking up at her.

"And the one who sits in front of you in math!" Minako continued.

"No! He's a total nerd!" Makoto said, laughing. Usagi moaned and hit her head on the table. She brought her head back up with a red spot on her forehead.

"Usagi-chan! Stop it!" Rei said.

"Oh Rei-chan, don't yell at her." Ami said. "It's only been two days."

"She's right Rei-chan. Besides, this is all so sweet, like some tragic love story on TV." Minako said.

"That's exactly what I want my life to be." Usagi said. "A tragic love story on TV."

"Let's just get back to homework." Makoto said.

"Please." Rei pleaded.

"I thought you were already done." Minako said to Rei.

"I am, but if you were doing homework, you wouldn't be making so much noise."

"It's called multitasking." Minako said.

"Why don't you multitask quietly?"

"Because then there would be no point in being able to multitask."

Usagi groaned and started to pack her books away. "I'll finish this at home. See you all tomorrow."

"Okay, goodbye Usagi-chan." Ami said. All of the other girls said goodbye and Usagi left.

"So what are we going to do about Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked.

"What can we do? We don't even know where he is." Minako said.

"Well then we'll have to find out then, won't we?" Ami said.

"How? The only way we'd find out is if we went there, and we can't." Rei said.

"We'll just wait then." Makoto said.

"I wish it would happen sooner rater than later." Minako said. "She's so depressed, and it was even worse in school yesterday."

There was a beeping from Rei's bag and she took out her cell phone.

Minako gasped. "Rei-chan! A cell phone! In your school bag! Shame on you for breaking the rules!"

"Shut up." Rei said before answering the call. "Moshi moshi."

"Hello Rei-chan, this is Michiru."

"Oh, hi Michiru-san!"

"I'm sorry that Haruka-chan and I had to leave so quickly on Sunday."

"It's no problem, you probably had stuff to do."

"We should have helped with Usagi-chan."

"Well…she prefers to be alone anyway."

"Yes, I can understand that. Well, we were wondering if it would be a good idea to meet with Kinomoto-san this weekend, I would really like to understand what is happening and if she knows anything."

"Yeah, that would be good. I'll call you back once I talk to everyone."

"Great. Well, goodbye Rei-chan."

"Goodbye Michiru-san." Rei hung up her cell phone and looked up at the waiting girls. "Michiru-san and Haruka-san want to meet with Kinomoto-san this weekend."

"Okay, I'll make sure I don't have any plans." Minako said.

"I don't have any plans." Makoto said.

"Me neither." Ami said.

"Good, now we just have to make sure that Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan are okay." Rei said.

"Well, Usagi-chan's probably free. You see, on a normal Saturday she would be out with Mamoru-san." Minako said.

"We still need to see if she's up for it." Rei replied.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Chibi-Usa carefully pushed open the door to Usagi's room. She felt so sorry for her future mother, but she couldn't feel herself fading away, so there was no doubt that Mamoru would be saved at the moment, but there was so much pain involved.

"Usagi-san?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"No." Usagi wept. She was lying on her stomach on her bed with her head stuffed into her pillow.

"We're going to save him." Chibi-Usa said reassuringly.

"How do you know?"

"I'm still here."

Usagi looked up at her with tearful eyes and smiled. Chibi-Usa gave her a big hug and it made Usagi feel so much better. Chibi-Usa could see that Usagi was starting to become the person she would be in the future, the perfect mother who dedicated her life to her family.

Suddenly, the telephone on Usagi's bedside table rang. She paused before answering.

"M-moshi moshi." She said. It was as if on some level of hopefulness, she was wishing it were Mamoru asking if she wanted to go out the next day. It was not, however. It was Rei who answered.

"Usagi-chan? You don't sound well."

"Well I'm not." Usagi said.

"Well…we were wondering if you wanted to take a short trip to Tomeada this weekend."

"Tomeada? Isn't that where Kinomoto-san lives?"

"Yes, we were planning on meeting with her to discuss…stuff."

"Okay, that's fine." Usagi said with a heavy sigh.

"You sure?"

"Yes, the sooner we figure this out the better."

"Okay, I'll call Michiru-san and we'll sort out a time. I'll call you later to let you know."

"Okay."

"Bye Usagi-chan."

"Bye Rei-chan." Usagi sighed and hung up the phone.

"So are we going to Tomeada?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah, this weekend."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Usagi said. She felt her eyelids become heavy and she yawned. "I'm going to have a nap."

Chibi-Usa got up. "I'll go then."

Usagi nodded and pulled the covers over herself. Chibi-Usa left, softly closing the door behind her. She waited there a while. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sakura walked happily through the open gates of the Daidouji mansion. Today the sailor senshi would be coming to Tomoyo's house, and Sakura thought it would be interesting to talk to them.

"I don't trust these girls!" Kero said from her bag.

"Well we have to get to know them better, Kero-chan." Sakura said as she rang the doorbell.

"What if I don't want to." Kero replied.

Sakura giggled at his tone as the door opened, revealing Tomoyo.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." She said.

"Good morning!" Sakura replied happily.

"Kero-chan may come out, there's no one here except for my mother, and she's in her office." Tomoyo said.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Kero said as he burst out of Sakura's bag. "I was dying in there."

Tomoyo giggled as she closed the door behind Sakura.

"So when are the sailor senshi arriving?"

"In about two minutes, you're a bit early."

Sakura sighed. "Now why can't I be early for school?"

Tomoyo smiled.

"What smells so good?"

"I was baking cookies, I just took them out of the oven." Tomoyo said. There was a knock at the door as she was going to get them. She stopped and answered the door, expecting to see someone she recognized. Standing there was a girl with wavy turquoise hair and another girl with short blonde hair. Just as she was about to ask who they were, Sakura interrupted.

"Hello!"

Tomoyo gave her a questioning look and Sakura replied with a look that said she would explain later.

"Hello." The girl with turquoise hair said. "I'm Kaioh Michiru and this is Ten'ou Haruka. It's okay if you don't recognize us…"

"You're sailor senshi then…" Tomoyo said, her voice was full of uncertainty.

"Yes." Michiru said, smiling.

"Well, come in. Come to the living room." Tomoyo said. "I'll make some tea."

The two older girls followed Tomoyo to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Thank you for coming." Michiru whispered.

"If only to please you Michiru-chan." Haruka said, sighing.

There was a knock at the door and this time Sakura answered it.

"Sailor Moon!" She exclaimed.

"You recognize her?" A girl with long, raven hair asked.

"Well…yeah." Sakura said. "But that's only 'cause I'm magic."

"Oh…" The girl said. "Well, I'm Hino Rei, this is Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tsukino Usagi and…" Rei stopped as she reached Chibi-Usa. "This is Chibi-Usa."

"It's so nice to meet you all." Sakura said. "Come into the living room."

The six girls walked into the living room and sat down. Tomoyo came in with two glasses of tea and went to make more when she saw that there were six new people. Kero, who had been with her, now came to float next to Sakura protectively. Sakura noticed that three of the girls were carrying cats with strange half-moons on their foreheads. She could feel that their auras were almost as strong as the people carrying them, as if they were humans in cat bodies, but that was not the case.

Sakura's thoughts went back to the girls. She could tell they were the sailor senshi by their auras, but the way that they kept their identities secret completely baffled her. She could understand why Tomoyo didn't recognize any of them, but once you did know who they were, it was so obvious, and yet it still confused Sakura. The kind of magic that made it work was one that she had never seen before.

"You must think that I'm such a bad hostess." Tomoyo said as she came in with a large tray of cookies.

"No, it's not that at all." Michiru said politely. She took a deep breath. "When you lose a loved one, being social can be a challenge for some, I think we're just having trouble breaking the ice."

Tomoyo smiled gently. "I can understand that."

There was a loud crunching noise and everyone turned to look at Usagi, who was eating a cookie.

"What? I didn't have any breakfast, I'm hungry." Usagi said.

Rei looked at her. "Usagi-chan, I know you're not in the mood to cook but at least ask your parents or your brother to do it for you."

"My parents weren't home and my little brother's an annoying little rat." Usagi countered.

"Well you've got to eat!" Rei said.

"I do…it's just less."

"More like you're starving yourself." The dark coloured cat in Usagi's lap said. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped slightly.

"Stay out of it Luna-chan."

"She only eats chocolate!"

"And believe me, you can't live off of chocolate." Minako said.

"So he was your boyfriend then." Sakura said. Everyone turned towards her and Usagi nodded. "I'm so sorry for what happened to him, it was my fault."

"Sakura-chan-." Tomoyo began.

"No, it was my impatience that got him taken away. If I hadn't been so stubborn on saving you I wouldn't have gone into the fog, he wouldn't have followed me and he would still be here." Usagi said.

"Someone would have been captured anyway." Tomoyo said, boldly. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, Sakura-chan, didn't it tell you that it needed a hostage and that you were just the bait?"

"Yes, she did." Sakura said nervously.

"So it's a she?" Minako said.

"Well that wipes out half of the population of our planet Earth. Helpful, no?" Haruka said sarcastically. Michiru elbowed her and she laughed slightly.

There was a sudden knock at the door and both Sakura and Tomoyo snapped their heads around to look at where it came from. Tomoyo go up to answer it.

"Wait." Sakura said, closing her eyes. "It's…Yukito-san…and my brother." She said, opening her eyes and smiling.

Tomoyo smiled in return and went to answer the door.

"You know, you're never going to experience to joy of surprise if you do that." Touya said. He and a young man with white hair and glasses walked into the living room.

"You were right…" Yukito said. "It is a truck load of girls."

"Why are you two here anyway?"

"I heard you have no supervision." Touya said as he sat himself next to her.

"My mother's just upstairs…" Tomoyo said.

"In a sound proof office." Touya said.

Tomoyo gave up on saying anything.

"So you ladies just continue your conversation." Yukito said.

There was a silence that lasted beyond comfort. "W-we just had some questions…" Ami started hesitantly.

"Ami-chan." Haruka said. "I know you'll take this the wrong way, but shut up."

Ami closed her mouth immediately.

"Haruka-chan-." Michiru started.

"Michiru-chan, you've asked me to warn you, I'm in one of those moods." Haruka said. Michiru sighed and gave up. Haruka turned to Touya. "Why should I trust you?"

"I don't know, but you should." Touya replied calmly. "My trust is a valuable thing to gain if you're going to get caught up in the events surrounding my sister. And believe me, you won't gain my trust until I gain yours."

"Well that's quite a goal you've set for yourself. No offense, but quite frankly, I don't trust any of you, and I think you should all get out of this mess before you get in too deep." Haruka said.

"We're already in too deep." Touya said.

"You have good reason not to trust us." Yukito said. "But isn't that the only thing you can do? In a situation like this, sometimes you have to put your life in someone else's hands, even if you don't know them very well."

"You may even have to trust someone you don't like." Touya added.

"Thanks for the advice, I don't think I'll take it." Haruka said.

"Moving on…" Kero said, tired of the argument. "I ould like to figure out what's going on here."

Tomoyo glanced at Touya. The spirits he had seen the week before could be a big part of what was happening, but he didn't appear to be intending to tell anyone about it any time soon.

"Nobody knows what's going on and it doesn't look like we're going to find out any time soon." Usagi said. "I don't even know why we came here in the first place." She stood up and walked out of the room. Rei followed her.

Tomoyo sighed. She had hoped that this small gathering would go better, but the tension was just too much, and the fact that everyone had some kind of magical power except for her did not help to boost her confidence.

"Why don't I got get some more food." She said nervously. She got up and walked away from the silence and into the hall where Usagi was crying into Rei's shoulder. She went into the kitchen and took out a few plates. As she started to take out things from the fridge and the cupboards she heard Touya's voice.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just needed an excuse to get out of there." Yukito replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm having trouble thinking."

There was a sound that resembled the flapping of wings and Touya yelled.

"Could you warn me before you do that!"

"I thought the time was appropriate." A voice deeper than Yukito's replied.

"So, are you going to tell them about the ghosts?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Yue said.

"You know how Sakura-chan will react."

"Yes, you're right. I think that I should go to those girls now."

"Yeah. Try to break the ice, will you?"

"I will try my best."

Tomoyo looked up as Yue walked past the door of the kitchen. Touya stopped and leaned against the doorframe.

"You won't tell her either, will you?" He asked. "I don't want her to get scared."

"She will have to find out eventually."

"I know that." Touya said before continuing onto the living room.

/M/o/O/n/

/A/n/D/

/S/t/A/r/S/

Bah, this chapter isn't one of my favourites…Other than the first appearance (and yet short)of Yue…I always liked that.

Word Count: 2,506


	5. The Captor and ChibiUsa's Departure

Author's notes... - This whole chapter has more stuff happening. The last chapter was kind of boring…for me. Anyway, it's a bit of a build-up to later chapters…

To my reviewers of chapter four:

**Kawaii Rubber Ducky** – Thanks for reviewing…wow, I hope I didn't confuse people…in chapter two when Touya first came in to the battle, he was surprised to see spirits in the cloud of dust, due to his ability to see them (this will be explained deeper in a later chapter), and Tomoyo was there when he expressed his surprise. So, she knows…and he told Yukito/Yue because Yue would have found out anyway, and Yukito's his best friend. I hope I've answered your questions.

**shortygirl333** – thanks for reviewing!

**animefan518** – Thank you!

**Chibi Ame** – Thank you so much! I guess I didn't really like that chapter because nothing much happened…there wasn't much information and no action…but everyone to his own I guess. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon

**Chapter 5**

"Can you tell me where we are?" Mamoru said to the figure in front of him.

She giggled. "You know I can't tell you that!" She teased. "You've asked me that every day! Why are you so desperate to get out anyway?"

"I want to let my girlfriend know that I'm alright."

"It seems that you're a little too obsessed with this girlfriend of yours." The girl said. She twirled her brown hair around her finger as she sat down on Mamoru's lap.

"Obsession's not the word." Mamoru said.

"Look, if you're so in love with this guy." A man said as he walked into the room. "I can be him." The man changed shape so that he looked like Mamoru.

"It's called infatuation." The girl said as she got up.

"It's called get off of him. You know what she said." He said calmly.

Mamoru sighed and lay down on his bed as the two kept arguing. It eventually got out of hand and the man who looked like Mamoru pulled a knife and threatened to bring it down on Mamoru. Just as the knife came within a foot of Mamoru, a force field knocked him away and the man was thrown across the room. The girl gasped as he went back to his old form and she kneeled next to him.

"I said you could talk to him and learn from him, not kill him." Said a girl as she came into the room. She looked younger than the two people, a year or two older than Chibi-Usa. She had short black hair, and bright blue eyes. This girl had been the one who had captured Mamoru.

"We're sorry." The man said.

"We are?" The older girl asked.

"Get out." The younger girl said. The two left without argument. "Are you fully awake yet?"

"No." Mamoru replied. "I need more sleep. If you would make those two stay out of this room, I could get it."

"I thought you didn't want to give my your energy."

"Staying awake is getting harder." Mamoru said.

"You can't stay awake for ever, besides, you're just prolonging the inevitable anyway."

"At least prolonging the inevitable is better than succumbing to it."

The girl's face did not change as she stared at Mamoru for a moment before leaving.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"I don't like those girls." Touya said.

"Yes Touya-kun, we know." Yukito said.

"But no one seems to be getting it. They're untrustworthy."

"Well, we can always scare them into trusting us." Tomoyo said, smiling slightly.

Yukito blushed. "Was it really that bad?"

"You scared the heck out of them." Kero said.

"It wasn't me! It was Yue-san!" Yukito exclaimed.

"Yeah, stop teasing him." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Yukito said.

"The looks on their faces were pretty funny." Sakura said. "I mean, Yue-san didn't even scare me that much when I first saw him."

"Yue wants to say that you were very courageous that day." Yukito said. "I wish you would stop doing that." He said quietly. The others ignored this. Ever since Yukito and Yue could access each other thoughts, Yukito had been known to accidentally argue with Yue aloud. Yue managed not to respond when Yukito's consciousness was screaming at him.

"Anyway, I'd rather earn their trust than scare it out of them." Sakura said.

"But that would be so much fun." Kero said. "Why don't I just turn into Cerberus and threaten to eat them."

"I think Yue-san scared them more than you would Kero-chan." Tomoyo said, smirking.

"Well I don't think we should joke about this. That poor girl lost her boyfriend to whatever that thing was and she was absolutely heartbroken." Sakura said.

"Boo hoo." Kero said. "She said it herself, it was her own fault."

"She should be going through a major guilt trip right now." Touya said.

"And if she's not, then there's something wrong with her." Kero added.

Touya looked at his watch. "Anyway, it's getting late, time to go. Come on Yukito-kun. Tomoyo-chan, do you want a drive?"

"No, I think I'll stay a little longer, thank you."

"Don't stay too long, you never know what could happen tomorrow." Touya said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Onii-san." Sakura called before hearing the front door close.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Kero said. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kero-chan." Both girls said as he flew up the stairs.

"Those girls seem like they've been through a lot." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, it's like they know they'll get over this somehow, even if it seems hopeless."

Tomoyo looked up. "You shouldn't question yourself, Sakura-chan."

"But he's been gone for a week and we have no idea of how to get him back, I'm getting really worried."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll get through this." Tomoyo said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura returned with a weak smile. She looked back down at a magazine she had been reading over and over during the week. It was the one that Tomoyo had given her, and Sakura was still trying to find something, even if she didn't know what it was yet.

"Tomoyo-chan, what do you think these girls have been through exactly?"

"I'm no sure, like I said, it seems they've been through a lot."

"But some of them are so cold, even after losing one of their teammates. How do we even know he's still alive?"

"Come on Sakura-chan. Don't lose hope. If you lose hope than where am I going to get my hope?" Tomoyo said, cracking a smile. "We will get through this."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, if you say so Tomoyo-chan."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"That guy freaked the heck out of me." Minako said. She and the inner senshi were once again sitting in Rei's temple doing homework.

"I don't think he was human." Makoto said.

"He wasn't, humans don't have wings." Ami said as she attempted to sort out her papers. "I wish Haruka-san had let me ask them some questions. And I wish you had let me bring my papers."

"Ami-chan." Rei started. "I don't think that you understand how weird we would look if you brought a whole bunch of information about them and turned the visit into an interview."

"I know that it would look weird, but this is magic we're talking about, it's always been and always will be out of the ordinary." Ami replied.

"Anyway, back to this YueReed guy." Minako said. "He was so creepy. It's like he sees everything."

"His eyes were so cold. It sent shivers down my spine." Makoto said.

"He seems to know everything, more than we did, but he was holding back." Rei said.

"Oh well. At least he's on our side." Usagi said.

"On our side?" Ami asked. "What do you mean Usagi-chan?"

"Those people are helping us, isn't that all that matters? It's not like they're the people who took Mamo-chan."

"But we don't know that we can trust them to fight with us." Rei said.

"Usagi-chan's right. Kinomoto-san seemed like a very nice person." Minako said. All of her friends turned to her with suspicious looks.

"Which one?" Rei asked. All of the girls had seen her eyeing Kinomoto Sakura's older brother.

Minako laughed nervously. "Both of them."

"you hardly paid any attention to Kinomoto Sakura." Makoto said.

"That's not true!" Minako argued. "I know just as much about Kinomoto Sakura as the rest of you. Except for Ami-chan."

"What time is it?" Someone asked from the doorway. Chibi-Usa stood there when the five girls turned to see. Usagi smiled and a huge weight seemed to lift off of her shoulders. As long as Chibi-Usa was still there, Usagi knew that Mamoru was not being threatened with his life or anything.

"Almost five." Ami said.

"Usagi-san, I'm sorry, but I've got to go back home." Chibi-Usa said.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"I've been here for over a week. Okaa-san doesn't like me to be away for a long time."

"I'm sure I'll understand." Usagi said.

"No, I'm sorry. I really have to go." Chibi-Usa said. "I'll see you again soon."

"Goodbye Chibi-Usa-chan." The group said. Usagi and Chibi-Usa shared one last depressed eye-lock before Chibi-Usa turned away from the doorway and started towards the Tsukino household.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu hissed before turning back to the teacher and pretending to listen again. When the teacher turned back to write on the board, Chiharu looked back at her friend. "Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo looked at her in mild surprise. She looked up at the teacher as she took the note in Chiharu's hand. 'Let's meet after class to talk about this weekend'. Tomoyo looked at Chiharu and nodded. Takashi was behind Chiharu, idly playing with one of her long pigtails. She whispered something to him and he nodded tiredly. Tomoyo guessed that Chiharu was telling Rika and Naoko to meet after school with them as Chiharu sent notes to the other two girls. Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura, who was staring at the clock, as if willing it to go faster. Finally, as if by some long awaited miracle, the bell rang and the classroom erupted with sound.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo started. "Are you going home right away?"

"Yes, I'm tired and I have math homework." Sakura said. Tomoyo walked with her to the front gate of the school and watched her skate down the street.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Rika asked from behind her.

"Yes?" Tomoyo turned to see the whole gang behind her. "What would you like to talk about? I thought it was all organized."

"It is, we're just a little nervous about this special surprise you're planning. How are we supposed to play along if don't know what the surprise is?" Chiharu asked.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly. "I've taken care of everything, you don't have to worry."

The girls frowned in dissatisfaction. Takashi still looked tired and he looked around impatiently.

"Chiharu-chan." Takashi whined. "Can we go? I'm so tired."

"It's your fault, you're the one who kept me up all night talking on the phone." Chiharu said over her shoulder.

"I was wondering why you two were so groggy all day." Naoko said, giggling. Chiharu gave her a slight glare before sighing.

"Come on Takashi-kun, I'm tired too." Chiharu said as she took her boyfriend's hand and started walking home. Tomoyo smiled at Rika and Naoko before turning and walking away.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Mamoru sighed heavily as he was half-dragged down the hall. He looked around at the many different doors lining the hallway, many times had he looked through all of these doors, trying to find a way out, but he never found one. One of the doors ahead of him opened and a young woman popped her head out from behind it.

"Yang, get back to work." A female voice said from behind Mamoru. It was the girl who had captured him, the girl with blue eyes and black hair. Yang immediately closed the door, the fearful look on her face not hidden in the least bit.

Mamoru pulled his arm back a little, pulling against the force that was leading him down the hall. He knew the girl's power was too strong for him to break, but it was better than giving in. The door at the end of the hall was their destination, Mamoru had been in there only two times before, all the more reason not to go in a third time. It was a big, dark room with a strange metal contraption in the center. Mamoru would be hooked up to the machine through a bunch of wires and braces, and somehow, the machine sucked the energy out of him and transferred it into a crystal ball that was closely watched by the girl presently taking Mamoru to that room.

Mamoru felt cold metal fasten around his wrists, neck and ankles. Wires attached themselves to all different parts of his body. He shifted his weight slightly before the machinery around him lit up. He was inside a glass compartment with machine parts running up the sides. He could see the girl pushing different buttons to put the machine to full power. She put it too far and Mamoru let out a scream of pain.

"Oops, sorry." The girl said carelessly.

"You're the strangest captor I've ever had." Mamoru panted after she turned the power down.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have my own room, a comfortable bed, and the only torture I receive is from Yin and Yang."

"Well, I don't need you dead, I need your energy."

"Why me? Why did you take me instead of some random person off the street? Was it to torture Sailor Moon?"

"Although torturing Sailor Moon was an added bonus, that wasn't my intention. You and the Sailor Senshi have the highest amounts of energy on the planet Earth. I would have liked to capture Sailor Moon or your daughter, but it just seems like it would be too much of a handful."

Mamoru's eyes started getting heavy. "Am I done yet?"

"No, the crystal's just half full now. You need to come back in here a few more times."

Mamoru moaned at the quickly coming sleep. It was almost unnatural, less than ten minutes before he had been wide-awake. He finally fell asleep and the energy stopped flowing into the crystal ball. The girl used her magic to carry him back to his room. She then went back to the room where Yin and Yang were supposed to be working. Instead, Yang was teasing Yin with a pen. Yang was the feminine of the two shape-shifters, Yin's mind was more masculine. Yang was open, Yin was closed. The only flaw in their creation was their golden eyes. Yin's right eye was golden, Yang's left eye was the same, and they couldn't change that in their shape shifting.

"Yang, I told you to get to work."

Yang looked up before sitting down in Yin's lap. "Sorry Mistress. I just don't understand why we have to do all of this work."

"If you don't do this work, you wreck a portion of my plan."

"Yang's just having fun." Yin said as his hand rested on her hips. "And we know all of these things."

"You have to make this believable."

Yin and Yang sighed in unison and went back to work.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Two little glances at Mamoru's captor. Fun, no? Anyway...seems that Yue scared the senshi, that's fun too. I guess...anyway, review!

Word Count: 2,380


	6. Sakura's Surprise

Author's notes – Well, personally I really like this chapter because…well you'll find out. Hopefully you'll like it for the same reason I do. Tomoyo's been doing some scheming; she's been helping me write this one, 'tis good.

To my reviewers of chapter 5:

**Chibi Ame** – Thanks for reviewing! And your reviews do help, they help build my confidence, which there isn't much of in the first place ; ). Syaoran will come and Mamoru will be rescued, but I cannot say whether it will be sooner or later, that's my secret ; ). Anyway, thanks again!

**bookworm908** – I don't know if you're asking me to explain everything that's happened in the story so far, or not. There is a hint of mystery all throughout my story. Every question will be answered. Don't worry about that. And about the blurry parts with Mamoru, they'll become less blurry as those parts continue. 'Tis my style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 6**

"Kero-chan! Do you want to come to Tomoyo-chan's house with me?" Sakura called as she walked up the stairs. She was trying to fasten her new bracelet around her wrist. "Kero-chan!" Sakura called again as no answer came. She opened her door to find Kero sleeping on her pillow, chocolate cake still lining his mouth. It was Sakura's birthday and she had had a very small party with her family and Tomoyo. Presently she was getting ready to go to Tomoyo's house; she had been invited earlier.

Sakura put on one of her nicest pink sweaters and started walking to Tomoyo's mansion. She pulled her sweater up over her nose as she wondered what exactly her new threat was. They hadn't even come close to seeing who or what they were up against. Letting her sweater fall back down around her neck she sighed. She knew that Touya was hiding something from her, he kept giving her that protective look, the look that meant he hoped she never would have to go through something that he knew she would anyway. She continued thinking as she subconsciously walked to Tomoyo's house; she only came back to the present when her finger was on the doorbell.

Tomoyo opened the door. "Hello Sakura-chan, come in." She opened the door wide open and Sakura saw everyone in her grade standing in the entry hall of the Daidouji mansion.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled together. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sakura blushed deep red as she smiled. "Tomoyo-chan, you didn't have to do this." She whispered.

"Yes I did." She whispered back. Sakura took a deep breath and went to talk with her friends. About fifteen minutes into the party a whisper went through the crowd. Sakura turned to see what everyone was looking at, and saw a girl with long black hair pulled into two, high pigtails. She was wearing an elegant red shirt and a black skirt.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura cried. She ran up to her friend and buried her in a hug.

"Sakura-chan! It's so good to see you!" Meiling exclaimed.

"How've you been?"

"Good, I've been really good." Meiling said. They were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Me too." Sakura said. A thought suddenly hit her. "Um…"

Meiling smiled as if she was laughing at Sakura. "Your prince charming is in the living room."

Sakura blushed and hesitated, taking a deep breath before setting off toward the living room. She opened the double doors and gasped as she saw the mass of messy brown hair facing away from her on the couch. She wondered by which name she should call him, but she didn't need to say anything because he heard her come in and stood up.

"Sakura-chan." He breathed. Sakura melted at the sound, his voice had become deeper since he was twelve years old.

"…Syaoran-kun." Sakura finally said with courage. Syaoran gave her a genuine smile and they both took an awkward step forward. Sakura took a leap of faith and rushed to give him a hug. Syaoran squeezed her in return.

"I missed you." They both said at the same time. Suddenly, a loud applause erupted from outside the room. Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see the whole grade watching them, Meiling and Tomoyo with her camera in the very front.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment.

The party went very well. Tomoyo had pizza delivered to the house and they ate a delicious ice cream cake. Sakura received many gifts, mostly money. From Syaoran she received a beautiful necklace with a crystal cherry blossom pendant.

Everyone was disappointed when the party was over, but Sakura was not completely disappointed until Syaoran and Meiling's limousine pulled up in front of the house. The atmosphere between Sakura and Syaoran had been tense and awkward all evening, but she still enjoyed having him around. He had told her earlier that he and Meiling had only flown in for the night, and that they would be gone by morning.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said almost desperately. Syaoran turned to her with sadness in his eyes. He looked down at his feet before taking her hand. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." He sighed. "Goodbye Sakura-chan." He paused and there were a few precious moments when neither one of them moved an inch. Syaoran suddenly flashed a smile and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away and walking to his limousine. Sakura smiled widely as she blushed. If Syaoran had turned around once more, she would have seen that his face was even redder than her own was.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Michiru sighed heavily and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka, why are we here?"

Haruka blinked tiredly. "I don't know. Ami-chan said something about coming here."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "I don't think it was Ami-chan."

"You're right. This was all your idea." Haruka said.

Michiru gave a small laugh and turned her head to rest her chin on Haruka's shoulder. "It wasn't my idea either, Haruka."

"Fine, we're here because I wanted to come." Haruka said.

"And there isn't really any point to being here, is there?" Michiru continued, smiling.

"You said that you were worried about her intentions as well." Haruka said.

"Yes but I didn't think we would be spying on her in the park." Michiru said. They were sitting on a bench in the King Penguin Park.

"Once they walk by, we can go."

Michiru leaned her head on the back of the bench. "I hope they walk by soon." As soon as she had finished speaking, a group of chattering girls came into sight down the street. A tall boy with dark hair accompanied them.

"Here they come." Haruka looked down at her, Michiru hadn't moved. "Act natural." She said sarcastically.

"Like I wasn't doing that already."Michiru said. The girls walked by, without noticing them. But one of them separated from the group, as they were about to turn the corner.

"Ah, Daidouji-san." Haruka said as the girl came closer.

"Ten'ou-san, Kaioh-san, how unexpected to see you here." Tomoyo said with the slightest of smiles.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Haruka said, smiling as if it was ironic.

Tomoyo sighed. "I thought you didn't live in Tomeada."

"We don't." Michiru said.

"So, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"Why do you care?" Haruka asked, leaning forward.

Tomoyo sighed again. "I'm just trying to protect my friend. I don't know why you would be spying on her, but it sure seems like you are."

Haruka and Michiru remained silent. Tomoyo shook her head and turned to leave.

"Were you going to apologize for your friend? He scared the daylights out of our friends." Haruka called.

Tomoyo turned back to them and smiled, a realsmile this time. "No, I wasn't planning on it."

Haruka smiled. "Tell him it was funny."

Tomoyo nodded before going to catch up with her friends.

"Okay, we can go home now." Haruka said, getting up. Michiru didn't move. "Let us go, fair lady, to where our beautiful yellow chariot awaits." Haruka held out her hand.

"Oh, Haruka. It's just so tiring. This whole protecting the princess thing." Michiru said.

"I know, come on, let's go."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sakura sighed dreamily as Touya drove her and Tomoyo home from school. Touya smirked and glanced at her.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura said. Touya gave her a suspicious look.

"We're here." Touya said. "Get out." He told them in a playful manner.

"Goodbye Onii-san, see you at dinner." Sakura said as she got out. Touya sighed.

"Tomoyo-chan." He said, gently grabbing her hand. "What exactly happened at your party? I haven't seen her like this since…"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and looked down at their hands. "Touya-san, you can't be mad at her."

"No, I won't be." Touya said, slowly letting go of her hand.

Tomoyo looked away for a moment. "He was there. It was a surprise that I arranged."

Touya gave a heavy sigh and turned to look ahead. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Tomoyo smirked. "Touya-san…"

Touya shook his head. "I wouldn't have taken it very well."

"I do believe that Sakura-chan loves him, and that he loves Sakura-chan."

Touya sighed again. "I'll see you at dinner Tomoyo-chan."

"Goodbye Touya-san." Tomoyo walked into the room.

"That was my father, he's going to be late again, so it will just be you, my brother, Yukito-san and me."

"Okay." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How did you manage to bring him here? I thought his mother was very serious about him finishing his training."

"She is. But I have been persuading him since January to come for your birthday."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "How did he hide his aura from me? He has such a strong aura that I should have been able to sense it as soon as he was in Japan."

"I'm not sure about that Sakura-chan. I did mention that it would be a surprise though."

"Okay Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she walked into the kitchen. Tomoyo smirked to herself. "She didn't even remind me that she doesn't like surprises."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"I win again." Michiru said, puling herself out of the pool.

"As always." Ami said. She wasn't in the least bit irritated as she pulled off her blue racing cap. "I heard that you and Haruka-san went to that park near Kinomoto-san's house. I was wondering how that went."

"They walked by. Daidouji-san may have noticed us but nothing out of the ordinary." Michiru said as she slung her towel over her shoulders.

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes, she did." Michiru replied. She walked into the locker room and started to dry herself off with her towel.

Ami looked at her expectantly. "Well, what did she say?"

"She is worried, she thinks we are spying on Kinomoto-san." Michiru said as she put on a skirt over her bathing suit. She would have a shower at home to get the chlorine off of her skin.

"What else?"

Michiru laughed. "Ami-chan, life is not one enormous interrogation. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Do I look like a cat?" Ami said irritably. Michiru raised an eyebrow and she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Ami-chan, I understand your thirst for knowledge, but honestly, what good will come of it? Why know every fact this planet has to offer when you are the protector of another? We both know our fate, Ami-chan."

"I'm only trying to help the present situation."

"I question their intentions too but for now we must trust them."

Ami nodded slowly and started to put on her clothes over her bathing suit.

"Do you need a ride home?" Michiru asked.

"No, I will walk, thank you."

"Okay, goodbye Ami-chan." Michiru said as she picked up her duffel bag and left.

"Goodbye Michiru-san."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" Luna yelled into Usagi's ear. The blonde was sleeping; she had been sleeping half of the day. "You're late for school!" Luna finally yelled. This was used as a last resort.

Usagi screamed and sat up. "Why wasn't my alarm set!" She whined.

"Maybe because it's the weekend!" Luna said.

Usagi glared at her. "That is pure evil Luna-chan."

"I know but you wouldn't get up."

"Why do you need me to get up anyway?"

"Have you forgotten that we're meeting the other Senshi in the park at noon?"

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven thirty."

Usagi screamed again, making Luna glad that she was able to get out of the room quickly. The teen started to run around the house, getting dressed and making a small breakfast. Finally she was dressed and she ran out into the driveway, only to find nothing there.

"They took the car." Usagi groaned. "What good is having a driver's license if you don't have anything to drive?" Usagi said. She found herself talking to no one as she looked around and found Luna seated in the basket of her pink bicycle.

"I'm not taking that thing." Usagi said.

"It's this or walking and you're late enough as it is!"

Usagi let out a muffled, frustrated sound and got on the bike. She steered it out of her driveway and onto the sidewalk and started peddling madly. Even with all of her hurrying Usagi was still ten minutes late. When she walked to the spot in the park where the Senshi were waiting, they were in a heated argument.

"They aren't trustworthy! None of them are!" Haruka exclaimed.

"But that Kinomoto-san is powerful! She can help us through this!" Minako replied with the same loud volume.

"Why do we continue to meet if every time it ends in a fight?" Usagi asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"So, Usagi-hime finally decided to come." Haruka spat. Usagi felt as if there was poison flicking off of her tongue with each over-pronounced consonant.

"Don't talk to your future queen that way!" Luna defended.

"Luna-chan…" Usagi said.

"Forget it, I'm not gonna argue with a cat."

"Haruka-chan!" Michiru said.

"You should learn to respect her." Luna countered.

"What? This ditz? I'm not even sure she's cut out to be our queen."

"Haruka!"

Everyone turned to stare at Michiru.

"I will not tolerate this anymore. Our arguing will not solve our problems. Now, what are the issues at hand?" She looked expectantly at Ami.

Ami sighed. "None of us are sure whether we should trust them or not."

"I'm pretty sure." Haruka mumbled.

"We need to spend more time with them." Rei said.

"I wish Mamo-chan was here. He's good at this." Usagi said.

"Maybe we should concentrate on that first." Ami said. "Getting Mamoru-san back. Then we can concentrate on finding out exactly who this Kinomoto Sakura is."

"That's a good idea." Makoto said. "Is it agreed then?"

Everyone gave a positive reply one way or the other, and they all left to go home.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Yin looked at the thin, golden bracelet in his hand closely. It appeared to be just gold wire, but if it could do what his mistress said it could, then it must've had a lot of magic coursing through it.

"It will correct the mistake I made." She said.

Yang brought her hand up to her gold eye, almost touching it.

"Try it. If this didn't work then I have to go back to the drawing board."

Yang looked curiously at Yin as he slipped the bracelet on. Instantly his gold eye changed to pale blue, the same color as the other one, and Yang squeaked

Their mistress smirked. "Good, they work. You will both have to get used to wearing them. You'll be too obvious without them."

Yin and Yang nodded. The young girl walked away, out of their room and the shape-shifters looked at each other.

"I don't understand why we must do this." Yin said.

Yang looked surprised. "It is why we were created, we have no other purpose."

"But Yang, of course we do."

Yang tilted her head to the side in question.

"We were also created to love each other, it could not have happened any other way."

"Oh yes, of course."

Yin smiled and took her hand.

"Let us see if Mamoru-san is awake yet."

Yang giggled and led the way down the hall.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Awww, I love the Yin Yang moments. So far they're my favourite characters to write, and they will continue to be… Anyway, the Senshi have decided to stay away from Sakura & co. for the time being. That sucks…how will this crossover work if everyone hates each other? Oh well, another story for another time, children. Another story for another time. Anyway, then next chapter has some more of the greatness that is Touya, for he is all powerful and great. He is the King of Clow after all. Now I'm babbling and getting stuff mixed with Tsubasa Chronicle.

Well, see you all next time!

-Miss Takin…

Word Count: 2,479


	7. New Students

Syaoran was in the last chapter! Yay! Life is so much fun. Anyway, I like this chapter too. It's good, I promise. Anyway, there might be a slight delay with the next chapter. It's not done yet... I've been completely dead on my other story, so yeah, right now my mind doesn't have a lot of room for my stories.

To my reviewers of chapter 6:

**shortygirl333** – thanks! I hope they start working together soon…I haven't gotten that far yet ;; Syaoran will be back too, but I don't know when that'll happen either.

**Chibi Ame** – Thank you so much! My favorite character is Haruka, so it's great to hear that you like how I portray her.

**Hikagi** – Thank you!

**GothGirl** - Lol, thanks! Keep on reading!

**Jennifer** - Haha, thanks!

**mystlady** - Thank you. There will be a lot of Yukito (Julian) and Touya (Tori) moments throughout this fiction, like the first section in this chapter... I just think their interactions are so wonderful to write...

**Xtremequeen666** - Ha, that's okay. I'm glad you like that aspect of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Cry for me.

**Chapter 7**

"Touya-kun…"

"Yes Yukito-kun?" Touya asked as he washed dishes. The two boys had recently found a job at a restaurant.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell your sister about the…" Yukito trailed off in a worried voice.

"I'm just waiting for the right time." Touya said with a sigh.

"You know that time will never come."

"Kinomoto-san! We need an extra waiter." The manager called, coming into the kitchen.

"But-."

"He can do that himself, get out there!"

Touya looked at his watch. "Perfect timing." He said sarcastically. "My sister is coming in five minutes."

Yukito only laughed and shook his head. Over the years, Touya's power had re-established itself in his mind. Touya had thought that it had happened all on it's own. In truth, Yue had slowly given back power as he grew in strength. Yue had developed a strange affection toward the young man, one that was different from his devotion to Clow Reed or Sakura. This only amused Yukito. Even with the strong denial of the guardian, Yukito thought that they may be starting to share emotions, and that Yue was feeling friendship towards Touya that he had never felt before. To Yue, this was an absurd idea. Yue, the great guardian was not about to give in to the human emotions of his host. But of course, every now and then, Yue was agreeing with Yukito on things that he usually would have protested taking any part in. Yue was starting to understand what it was to be human.

Touya had had many experiences being a waiter. Of course, all of the waiter jobs he had taken, he took them to watch his sister. During the day he was an assistant in the ER, which was a pretty good job considering he was only on his first year out of university. But all the time before and after work was being lately spent worrying about his little sister. He loved her dearly, and he wanted to protect her to his best ability.

Even though he knew that she could sense him as she came through the door and sat down at a table with her friends, he still steered clear of her, it was easier that way. There was a silent contract between them.

Touya didn't know that this was one of those part-time jobs that would end up coming in handy. The bell rang as someone came in the door and Touya saw his sister look at the people coming in out of the corner of his eye. He looked up. It could have been no one, but it wasn't. As the two young women were led to a table, Touya checked his watch. Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes until he was off work and could go have a nice chat with these two young ladies. And it was a long fifteen minutes.

"Kinomoto-san! Tsukishiro-san!"

The boys looked up as they hung up their aprons.

"Here are your paychecks. You coming back next week?"

Touya shrugged. "Most likely." He took the paycheck his boss was handing him. "Thank you Motomiya-san."

"Yes, thank you Motomiya-san." Yukito echoed.

"Have a good week boys."

"So, Touya-kun, are you going home or to your father's house?" Yukito asked.

"I was thinking about staying here for a while." Touya said. Yukito gave him a curious look. Touya gestured toward the tow young women and Yukito smiled.

"Okay, I think I'll just go have a nap in the car." Yukito said before yawning. "I had a huge test today."

Touya smiled and nodded. "I'll only be about five minutes."

Yukito left and Touya walked over to the table where the young women were sitting.

"Ten'ou-san and Kaioh-san, am I right?"

"You are correct." Haruka said with a smirk.

Touya didn't bother asking permission or waiting for an invitation, he just sat down. "Why are you here?"

"First you want to be a part of this, and now you want us to leave you alone. Make up your mind."

"If I had known you were going to be stalking my sister than I would have watched you more closely." Touya spat.

"I'm not stalking your sister." Haruka countered.

"Then why do you keep showing up everywhere? You don't even live in Tomeada!"

"Touya-san."

Touya looked up to see Tomoyo standing behind the fourth chair at the table.

"May I sit?"

"Go ahead." Touya said. Tomoyo looked at the other two and Michiru gave her permission.

"I do not understand why you insist on watching Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said after she was seated.

Neither Haruka nor Michiru answered this.

"I do hope that you realize that she knows. Every time you're watching her, she knows, and she doesn't understand." Tomoyo said.

"She's powerful, but she would never turn to evil." Touya added.

"But how are we supposed to trust you?" Haruka asked. "We do our job fine for three years without interruption and then all of a sudden you came along, at the same time this thing shows up."

Touya gave her an ice-cold glare.

"What will make you trust us?" Tomoyo asked.

Haruka was at a complete loss for words. She had gone so deep into mistrust that this question was never even thought of. Michiru was surprised as well, her mouth hung open slightly and she glanced at Haruka, wondering what she would say.

"Nothing." Haruka finally said. The reply was equally shocking for both Senshi.

"Look, we're a part of this now, whether you like it or not. I know you don't want us to be, but I have no say in the matter. My sister is very worried about your teammate. She wonders every day how she's going to get him back, and it's interfering with everything else that she should be worrying about."

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Haruka said, surprising passion in her exclamation. "The Sailor Senshi want nothing to do with you and your sister! I'm never stepping foot in Tomeada again!"

With that, Haruka and Michiru made a quiet exit, got in their car and drove away, never looking back.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Good morning Otou-san." Usagi said tiredly. She squinted at the breakfast table, thinking that there was something missing.

"Where's Okaa-san?"

"She's gone to work already." Her father said casually.

"…With the car?"

"Yes, why?"

This sent Usagi into a sudden state of panic. "But how am I going to get to school! Okaa-san always drives me to school!"

"You still have your bike, don't you?"

"Otou-san…" Usagi whined.

He looked up at her in question. She gave out a long, agitated sigh and left to get her bicycle.

Usagi drove to school quickly, but even so, she was five minutes late. She drove into the bike rack and locked it. "Okay, I haven't embarrassed myself yet. Usually by this time I've-."

Usagi was cut off as she tripped.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi looked up to see a boy her age standing over her. He was wearing the school uniform but she couldn't remember ever seeing him before. His dirty blond hair was spiked with gel and his pale blue eyes were watching her with curiosity.

"I'm fine. I'm just late, so I was hurrying."

"We're late? I don't have the time on me. Silly me, late for my first day."

"It's your first day?" Usagi asked as she got up.

"Yeah, my brother and I are just starting at this school."

At that moment, another boy came up behind him.

"Silly Otouto-kun. Don't you know that when a lady falls, it's good manners to help her up, instead of gawking at her."

This boy seemed to be the exact opposite of his brother. Instead of the mischievous, young, boyish face that the blonde had, this new young man had a thin, mature face and his hair was brown and smooth.

In response to his brother's statement, the blonde blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No harm done. We should get to class." The brunette said. The blonde nodded and started jogging toward the school. The brunette turned to Usagi. "I must always remind him of his manners. I apologize. I'll be seeing you!" He said. He walked away and went to catch up with his brother, as Usagi's only reaction was a bewildered smile.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Who are they?" Minako asked, looking at their new classmates with wide eyes.

"Yeah, two hot guys in one day. Must be Mina-chan in Wonderland." Makoto teased. Minako shot her a short glare.

"It's not that." She said. "It's just… I don't know, there's something about them."

"Like the fact that they're amazingly good looking?" Makoto asked. She wasn't teasing this time.

Even Usagi was staring at the two boys. "I think they must be twins." She said.

"Fraternal twins." Ami said, before Minako or Makoto could say anything. "But I've never seen twins as different as them. Do they even have the same color eyes?"

"Not really." Usagi said, absent-mindedly. "I mean, they've both go blue eyes, but they're different."

The other three sighed in agreement.

"So…what do you say to going over and talking to them?" Makoto asked.

"I'm in!" Minako said excitedly. They looked expectantly at the other two. Ami rolled her eyes and Usagi shook her head. Minako shrugged and she and Makoto set off to where the brothers were sitting.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Bye Mina-chan, Mako-chan!" The blonde brother called as Minako and Makoto rejoined Usagi and Ami.

"Aino-san and Kino-san." The brunette corrected.

"Bye!" Minako replied.

"Mina-chan and Mako-chan?" Ami asked incredulously. "You were talking to them for an hour. Don't you think that's a little too friendly, a little too fast?"

"Well, I asked them to call us that." Minako said, laughing nervously. "They're both really sweet guys. You two should have talked to them."

Ami let out a 'humph' and crossed her arms while Usagi decided that her opinion had no need to be voiced.

"Ami-chan, let go of this Kinomoto Sakura business and have a little fun." Makoto said, trying to sound encouraging. "It couldn't hurt."

Ami rolled her eyes. "How much do you know about them, really?"

"Well, their names are Hisano Yojiro and Hisano Yasuto. They used to live south of here but they moved because of their school. It burned down. Oh, and they are twins, Yojiro-san's older though." Minako explained.

"That's all you know? For all that they could be members of the Mafia or something." Ami said, waving her arms frantically.

"Calm down, I highly doubt they are." Makoto said. "Yojiro-san's a bit unnerving but Yasuto-kun's too innocent to be some sort of criminal."

"That's always how they come across!" Ami snapped before storming off. Usagi hung her head before walking away.

Makoto sighed guiltily. "I'll take Ami-chan, you take Usagi-chan."

Minako nodded and set off after Usagi.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Onii-san!" Sakura called as her brother made his way up the stairs. "Onii-san! Come back!"

Touya grunted and turned around. "What do you want!" He asked irritably.

"You know perfectly well what I want!" The youth said as she tried her best to look angry, only managing to get as far as a cute pout and furrowed brows.

"Look, nothing happened at the restaurant." Touya said, rolling his eyes.

"Liar!"

She may be naïve, but she's not that naïve.

"What do you want me to tell you! We had a peaceful conversation over dinner!" Touya countered, the volume of his voice increasing.

Sakura crossed her arms and let out a 'humph'. "That's what Tomoyo-chan said, except she had more manners than you."

"Well Tomoyo-chan obviously has more patience for kaijuus." Touya said as he turned to continue up the stairs. He just wanted to make it to the bathroom and he'd be fine.

"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura hollered. "Onii-san, tell me what happened at the restaurant." She demanded, pulling off a slightly threatening look this time.

"Do you really want to know?" Touya asked, the anger fading.

"Yes." Sakura said, keeping her glare fixed on him while she held her hands on her hips.

"They don't want your help Sakura. They're afraid of you. They won't trust a soul."

Her angry look faded and her hands dropped. "B-but I want to help them." She said.

"Then you have to somehow prove to them that you're a trustworthy person."

Sakura hung her head. "I thought it was you who didn't trust them."

Touya scoffed. "They're so afraid, I don't see them as a threat anymore."

Sakura remained there, speechless. Touya sighed and walked down the stairs to hug her.

"I just want to help…" She whispered.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

I absolutely love the first section. My two favourite characters in these series, Touya and Haruka, in the same scene…D. And, we also have two new students going to the inner senshi's school. .w00t. I don't really have much to say…hehe.

Word Count: 2,158


	8. Rising Tension

Well, I'm quite enjoying this whole story thing… Sorry, this chapter is a little late, only because I went away for a week and was too busy to write anything. And then two weeks in a row I had to go on trips for school sports. Oh dear, I am a busy, busy girl.

To my reviewers of chapter seven:

**The True Queen of Hell** – Thanks! More brother sister loveliness on the way!

**shortygirl333** – thanks for the review!

**Chibi Ame** – Thanks! You're right, the Hisano twins will play a part in this story, I would never put in these wonderful characters for no reason, although I cannot reveal their part yet. Haruka thinks she will never step foot in Tomeada again…and she may or may not, depending on what I write…this will hopefully be a wonderful CCS/Sailor Moon cross over…no matter what. Anyway, thanks for the compliments!

**Taeniaea** – Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Chapter 8**

"Mizuno Ami, I presume."

Ami looked up from her computer as someone came into the room. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "How do you know?"

"Mizuno-san, how could anyone not? You are no less than an academic legend in this school."

Ami glared at him, hating the compliment more with every passing second.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

The brunette held up his hands in defense. "I want nothing more than to make your humble acquaintance."

She rolled her eyes again. "Then let's start again, shall we?"

His smile made her want to do something very violent involving the computer mouse and a pencil. "My name is Hisano Yojiro." He held out his hand.

"Mizuno Ami, pleased to meet you and welcome to our school." She said, only giving a little false cheeriness. She shook his hand and turned back to her computer.

He didn't show any signs of leaving and this annoyed her to no end.

"I have work to do." She said bluntly.

He smiled that soft smile again and started toward the door. "Well, if that's the case, goodbye for now, Mizuno-san."

She didn't reply as he continued out the door to where his brother was waiting outside.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Hmmm…" The girl said thoughtfully, staring down at the crystal. A loose strand of black hair fell in front of her face but she paid it no mind.

"What?" Mamoru said with a deep breath.

"You seem to be building a barrier." She said, fascinated. "Have you been exposed to this kind of magic before?"

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. "I…I don't…know…" He muttered.

"Physical reactions are the same though." She said to herself. "It's your mental state. Hmmm… Maybe your emotions will be completely drained by this." She stopped and tilted her head up to think. "No, you'll remain the same. You'll get to go back to your precious Sailor Moon the same as you always were."

There was a sudden change in the pace of the way the energy flowed into the crystal for a split second. It quickened and something in the girl's deep blue eyes flickered into an excited flame.

"I seem to have struck a chord." She said, smiling maniacally. "Of course, passion, one of the strongest energies." She looked at him. "Can you hear me?"

He didn't respond. She looked down at the crystal as the energy flow slowed and stopped. She sighed and opened the compartment with her mind, levitating Mamoru out and down the hall. When he was sleeping peacefully on his bed, she left; making sure the door was locked. After all, Yin and Yang would be back soon, and they would be upset.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Would you like some more, Tomoyo-chan?" Touya asked, as he noticed her plate was empty.

"No thank you, Touya-san." She said politely, smiling at him.

"Onii-san, you're not going to offer your own sister some more?" Sakura asked.

"Quiet kaijuu." Touya stuck out his tongue at her as he passed her the food. She mimicked him and Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, I have to leave, I'll see you two tomorrow." Touya said. He got up from the table, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"It's almost like he lives here again." Sakura said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tomoyo said cheerily.

"Not when he's being annoying." Sakura said, jabbing her food with her fork.

"I would think it would be nice to have an older brother who wanted to protect you forever." Tomoyo replied dreamily.

"Well Tomoyo-chan, you haven't experienced the bad side of it." Sakura said. "He's always teasing me!"

Tomoyo giggled. "That's only his way of showing he cares." She said.

"…Big brothers are weird…"

"I agree completely Sakura-chan."

"Even lately it seems that he cares for you more than he cares for me." Sakura said.

When there was no reply, Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo smiling and shaking her head.

"That's crazy Sakura-chan." She said.

Sakura sighed and went back to eating.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Minako giggled as Yasuto smiled at her. He seemed to have a knack for making her laugh. A little way away from them, Yojiro heard Minako's laughter and walked towards them, glaring at his twin.

"All is going well, I trust?" He asked coldly. Minako looked up at him with a puzzled expression. The brothers had always been nice to each other in her experience.

"Minako-chan, I-." Ami walked up to them but trailed off when she saw her company.

"Ah, Mizuno-san." Yojiro smiled at Ami suddenly. Yasuto gave him a dark look.

"Hisano-san." Ami acknowledged him with a nod.

Minako only looked from brother to brother, wondering why they seemed to be at war.

Yasuto turned to her with a wide, forced smile. "Well Mina-chan, I must be going. See you later!" He got up and walked away without a glance at his brother.

Yojiro gave them both a nod. "So long ladies." He went in the direction his twin was going.

"That was wired." Minako said as she watched them go.

"Of course it was. They're weird." Ami said with a sneer.

"They almost never fight." Minako said, ignoring Ami's snide remark. "It's almost like he's being protective."

"Protective?" Ami asked in the same tone.

Minako blushed and shook her head. "Forget I said it."

Ami stood up suddenly with a shocked expression. "You think he likes you!" She accused.

"No, no, I-."

"Don't do it Minako-chan! Don't you dare!" Ami warned, pointing a finger at her.

"I'm not gonna! I promise Ami-chan." Minako said.

Ami sighed. "I sure hope not." She left in a huff off to find someone else. Minako sighed in relief and began to chew on the nails of the fingers she had crossed.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Mamoru leaned miserably on the cold steel in his glass compartment as that girl went to turn on the machine for what had to be the millionth time. He averted his gaze to the door when a scream came through it. Yang appeared at the door as a ragged girl with tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"This is not fair!" she screamed. "How could you do this to us!"

She pounded at an invisible barrier that had materialized in the doorframe. Suddenly her voice was cut off, but she continued to pound at the barrier.

The girl's eyes widened as she had an idea. Yang fell through the door the next time her fist hit it and she almost toppled onto the floor. She was still mute as the girl gave her a quiet command, one that Mamoru could not hear. She nodded sadly as the machine started and walked toward the compartment.

Suddenly, Yang was Tsukino Usagi, crying and looking at Mamoru with a longing.

His heart started to pound faster and he almost burst, wanting to cry out to her.

The energy flowed faster.

"Th-this is n-not real." He said, closing his eyes. His longing for her turned into an even stronger feeling of rage and hatred. He hated them both for doing this.

The energy flowed even faster.

Mamoru passed out.

Yang tried to speak again but the girl ignored her as she magically brought Mamoru back to his room. A few more tears fell from her eyes as she gave up.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Usagi walked into the spare room in which she found a fourteen-year-old, pink headed, girl putting something away in the top drawer.

"Chibi-Usa!" She exclaimed, not moving.

The teenager looked up and smiled. "Hello Usagi-san."

"You're back!"

"Yes, yes I am." Chibi-Usa laughed. She judged just be her future mother's reaction that they had not found Mamoru yet. "So… How are things going with Kinomoto-san?"

"The Senshi decided to avoid her until we find Mamo-chan." Usagi said.

"They what!" Chibi-Usa screeched. Usagi flinched at the sudden loud noise. "They don't even have the courage or the courtesy to find out who she is!"

Usagi shook her head and shrugged. "Haruka-san does not trust her."

"Yes well Haruka-san did not come off as the most trustworthy person herself." Chibi-Usa said, storming out of the room.

"Chibi-Usa, wai-." Usagi began to follow her.

"There's a care in the driveway! We're taking a drive!" Chibi-Usa yelled through the halls. Usagi sighed and thanked all that was good that her family wasn't home.

"Usagi-mama, hurry up!"

Usagi let out a great moan and followed Chibi-Usa out to the car.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Why don't you rebel?"

"She governs the way we live."

They were two voices throwing themselves into the blackness.

"You could change that; run away."

"Without her we're nothing."

Mamoru knew he was only telling them what they were truly yearning in their hearts.

"You can think by yourselves, can't you?"

"Sh-she's our creator."

It was only one voice. To Mamoru it was symbolic; Yin and Yang were two halves of a whole.

"Yes but now look at how she's treating you."

"She has the right, she's our creator. She created us for a certain purpose, if this is it, we must accept it."

"You don't have to accept abuse. You're human beings."

"We're not humans. We don't know what we are but she has made it quite clear that we're not human."

"Even if you're just artificial intelligence, don't you have feelings? She can't just disregard you're feelings completely."

"She's our creator. You're wrong."

Mamoru's eyes opened and he sighed sadly as he turned over and made another attempt to fall asleep.

Yin and Yang opened their eyes simultaneously and gazed at each other with a pathetic longing before both snuggled further into their embrace and closed their eyes.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Would anyone like anymore tea?" Sakura asked. She smiled at the three others, then at Kero. All of them politely refused, even the guardian, who was happily stuffed with chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll clean them up, Sakura-chan." Touya said. He seemed thankful to get up from his place on the couch between Yukito and Tomoyo.

He went into the kitchen and put the dishes into the sink. As he was about to turn on the tap, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He called as he heard Kero mumbling angrily as he went upstairs.

As he opened the door, he saw one of the last people he had ever expected to show up at his (former) door. Standing there was a young, determined girl with pink hair. Behind her was an older girl with blonde hair in long pigtails.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. The young girl's expression became more determined.

"Onii-san! That's no way to treat a guest!" Sakura called, marching up to the front door. She promptly dug her heel into her brother's foot and he hobbled off after refraining from yelling at her.

"Come in!" Sakura said cheerily. "Don't mind my brother."

Chibi-Usa smiled brightly and followed Sakura inside while Usagi gingerly trailed behind. Sakura led them to the living room, where they froze when they saw Yukito. They boy turned bright red and stood up.

"Touya-kun? Do you need any help with those dishes?"

There was a laugh from the kitchen. "No…"

Yukito's blush deepened and he left anyway. Tomoyo politely hid her giggles behind her hand and Sakura stared after Yukito with a slightly confused expression.

"So." Tomoyo started. "What brings you here?'

"The Senshi made a big mistake, and I came to fix things." Chibi-Usa said.

"Chibi-Usa…" Usagi started.

"No. You made a bad decision, and you didn't even consult me."

Usagi's mouth hung open slightly, but she didn't say anything, which made Chibi-Usa a little nervous. Usagi always fought back.

"I-I'm not sure which decision you're talking about." Sakura said hesitantly, unaware of the abnormality.

"The Senshi decided that they didn't want your help, but I think it's the wrong thing to do." Chibi-Usa said.

Sakura took on a determined stance, but her expression still showed a little fear. "I want to help you." She said. "If that means proving myself to you and the others, then I will. I will do anything it takes to help you because it is my responsibility and I feel that I can help you and contribute to the rescue of your teammate." She sat down with a small blush, looking down at her hands.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa didn't know what to say. They were both dumbfounded at this young girl's speech.

"If you can't accept that, then you have no heart." Touya said from the doorway, Yukito behind him and Kero floating beside him.

"What he said." Kero agreed, his little arms crossed and a glare on his face. Tomoyo's expression told the Senshi that she agreed as well, and Sakura's blush was getting deeper as she started fiddling with her hands.

Usagi suddenly nodded. "I'll make them accept."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Well, would anyone care to interpret _anything_ they read in this chapter? Even if I think that everything I put in there is completely obvious (just because I wrote it…), you might not pick up on anything. Or you could be like me, and you could be reading into every sentence and thinking it means something more…then just dismissing it and thinking you're silly for being that way. That's how I am, and I'm almost never right. Ah well. This chapter was certainly waited for, but I do hope you found it enjoyable. Thank you.

Word Count: 2,117


	9. Locked Away

Author's notes: Well, I went to Tokyo for a week, and I wrote a whole lot while my jet lag kept my up the whole night in my hotel room. It's nice actually, now I don't have to worry about finishing my next chapter for you guys in a rush. I'm quite happy about it.

Anyway, these chapters must be my favorites so far, because they're leading up to something big (I won't tell you what it is though), and I'm having fun just piecing together the story that I can put that 'something big' into it eventually.

To my reviewers of chapter eight:

**Shortygirl333** – Thanks for the reviews! For the TxT thing…I never really wanted to say it straight out, but for now, it is TxT. Tomoyo's love life is fun to write, actually.

**Chibi Ame** – Oh, the Hisano twins are definitely hiding something big, it's not just you ;). Anyway, thanks for the review!

**michelle** – Thanks! It's nice to know that my writing style appears to be getting better.

**KawaiiQuerida-chan** – Thank you! Yup, Syaoran will get a bigger part in this, it just won't happen for a while.

**Randomness** – Heh, I knew that Tsukishiro Yukito meant that… And I always thought that Sakura called Touya 'Onii-san' because he was older than her…oh well, but I didn't know that he called her just 'Sakura' without an honorific. Thanks for that info and thanks for reviewing!

**Mewy **- Thanks!

**Chapter 9**

_She was standing alone in the blackness, holding her staff close to her as if to ward off evil demons. Around her, several lifeless figures stood ready to fight, but those figures weren't the evil that she was afraid of. The evil was invisible, and only she knew it was there._

_Ahead of her, a marble throne could be seen. On it there sat a shadow with piercing blue eyes. Unlike her, who stood out in the dark, this body could not be made out clearly, it melted into the blackness and hid there with a wicked smile._

_Everything vanished and she relaxed slightly. The next the she saw was a beautiful, angelic woman, falling head first but with a determined expression, like she had an important mission. Holding out her hand, the woman reached out for something. She saw a bright light, and everything had vanished again._

_She saw her mother, a stunning woman with long hair flowing out from behind her. She tried to reach out to her mother, but just as quickly as she came, her mother was gone, and she awoke with a sob._

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"I had a dream last night," Sakura said as she and Tomoyo walked to the Daidouji mansion.

"Oh? About what?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't remember," Sakura said, shrugging. "I just know I had one."

"Did you tell Kero-chan?"

"Not yet," Sakura said, "I think it would bug him that I don't know what it's about."

"And it wouldn't bug me?" Tomoyo said with a smirk. "Sakura-chan's prophetic dreams must be so interesting! Oh how I wish I could see them for myself!"

Sakura laughed nervously as the trademark stars came into Tomoyo's eyes. "They're dreams, Tomoyo-chan., it's not like you can tape them."

"When there's a will, there's a way!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

Sakura giggled. She didn't get to see her friend like this very often. They had matured quite a bit over the four years since the Void had been stopped, and Tomoyo had never found something more exciting that watching and recording Sakura in her Card Captor days.

"Sakura-chan, I have a question," Tomoyo said after she had calmed down considerably, while they were walking through the door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was wondering…would you be willing to wear one of my costumes the next time you go to fight?"

"Uh…" Sakura paused on their way up the stairs. "I guess it depends."

"Because, you know, he did come back. _And_ he said that he would be back again," Tomoyo reasoned.

"When did he say that?" Sakura asked, blushing slightly.

Tomoyo opened the door to her room. "You don't remember?" She asked as she picked up the remote control to her TV. She hit a couple buttons and the TV came on, with a scene of Sakura and Syaoran just starting. Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran told herself that he'd be back and then kissed her on the cheek. By the moment he was walking away, she had gone beet red.

"To-Tomoyo-chan…" She stuttered.

"Yes?"

"H-how many p-people have s-seen th-this?" She got out.

"The maids. That's all I think. Oh, no, my mother's seen it too. I have it on constant loop." Tomoyo's smile grew steadily wider.

Sakura screamed, locked herself in the bathroom, and – much to Tomoyo's dismay – wouldn't try on the costume that had been made earlier.

"Well," Tomoyo huffed, "it's not like I showed it to your brother or anything," she said, "but I always could just call him up and ask him over for dinner…I'm sure he'd be very interested to see this…"

Sakura only screamed more as Tomoyo giggled.

"My Sakura-chan is so kawaii when she blushes!" She said as she played the tape over and over again.

"Tomoyo-chan! Turn that off!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo only smiled as she hit the play button again.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Are you crazy?" Ami asked incredulously, following Usagi into the temple. "Usagi-chan, this won't work! We've made a decision, you can't just change it now! Especially with Haruka-san's opinion on this…"

The girl trailed off when Usagi turned to her with a set expression, telling her that the princess wasn't about to change her mind. It was the first time anyone had seen her take a serious stand since Mamoru had been taken away, and it shocked Ami a little. To the Senshi of Mercury, it was a mark of true leadership, a reminder that Usagi was truly independent.

Marching into the temple, Usagi's expression didn't change, even upon seeing the angry faces of some Senshi who didn't want to be there. All of them had been invited, all of the ones who had been there when the decision was made, the decision that was about to be changed, even if they didn't know it yet.

"Now tell me, why are we here?" Haruka asked, she and Michiru awkward in the room that was usually only occupied by the Inner Senshi.

"You're here because I'm letting you know that I trust Kinomoto-san and her friends. Her help is valuable and we should accept help that we're given."

Haruka took a step forward. "Are you joking me! We've already made a decision and that wasn't up for discussion!" She yelled.

"And who are you to say whether it was up for discussion or not?" Usagi replied, her volume matching that of Haruka's. The older woman was taken aback. "You never even had a proper conversation with Kinomoto-san! While we tried to trust her, you watched as if you expected her to be the enemy!" Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she continued. "I had always hoped that when the need arises, we would be able to come together and agree on something, despite our different personalities. But it seems that even though we've been through so much together, even though we've given our own lives to save each other, we can't settle a matter that should be so easy to settle!"

The Senshi were all staring at her, a bewildered expression on each girl's face.

Michiru was the first to break out of her surprise. "Well," she said with a sigh, "that makes it final. Usagi-chan, if this is your decision, I honor it."

"I do as well," Haruka said. Everyone, including Michiru, was surprised by her soft tone. "I trust you as our leader and our princess. Whatever choice you have made, it's the right one."

This was enough for the other Senshi, even though the look on Usagi's face as she had come in the door had already given them a new hope. This new attitude that Usagi had taken on made them all feel invincible.

It was good to have the old Sailor Moon back.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Every Wednesday, Yanagisawa Naoko was always at the bus stop at five o'clock after a piano lesson. And every Wednesday she brought her latest horror novel with her to fill up time as she waited. This Wednesday was no different; she immediately sat down and buried herself into _The Shining_ by Stephen King. Ten minutes after she started reading; a talkative couple sat down next to her at the stop. She hardly noticed them, until the girl spoke up.

"So, you like scary stories, do you?" She asked, smiling at Naoko.

Naoko looked up and nodded. "Yeah," she said, a little uncertainty in her voice.

"I heard that there's a haunted mansion just south of the city. We were gonna go and see it but _he_ got too scared," she said, nodding to her boyfriend in a mock-exasperated tone. He smiled and gave her a playful shove as she giggled.

"Oh really?" Naoko asked, perking up a little. "Where is it exactly?"

"You just go along the highway a bit and it's in a little village. The house is really obvious and the village is completely deserted."

Naoko nodded. "It sounds interesting."

The girl was about to go on when her boyfriend tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a sign. "We're at the wrong stop," he said.

She sighed. "More walking," she complained. "Well, it was nice talking to you!"

The couple got up and started walking down the street, leaving Naoko to ponder over this new information.

As they walked together, the girl sighed and looked up at her boyfriend. "I just hope it works."

He murmured an agreement. "Me too. Before it's too late."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Where's Mina-chan?" Usagi asked as she sat down with Makoto at lunch.

"She's over there." Makoto gestured to their right without looking up.

"Over where?" Usagi said, squinting at the large group of people.

"Over there with Yasuto-kun," Makoto said.

"Are they…holding hands?"

"Yup."

"So they're…"

"Yup."

"Oh," Usagi said. She looked back at the two, laughing and blushing and just having a great time in general. "It's a little quick, don't you think?"

"It's Mina-chan," Makoto answered, "it's like her to rush into things like this. Don't worry about her Usagi-chan, she can protect herself."

"Can she protect herself from Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Ami-chan…" Makoto said thoughtfully, "I forgot about that"

"I actually think I agree with Ami-chan. We need to focus right now."

"I don't think that's really how Ami-chan feels," Makoto said absent-mindedly.

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked. When Makoto only smiled at her, she became curious. "Mako-chan! Tell me!"

Makoto giggled. "Never mind Usagi-chan."

Usagi crossed her arms and gave out a 'hmph'. "Fine then, don't tell me!"

"Oh hello Ami-chan."

Usagi looked up and smiled at their friend. "Hello Ami-chan!" She said happily.

"Where's Mina-chan?" Ami asked.

Both Makoto and Usagi shrugged.

"Isn't that her over there?" Ami said, pointing to Minako.

"Over where?" Makoto asked.

"Over there with…" Ami's expression suddenly turned into an angry one. "I told her not to," she said before getting up and walking away.

Makoto and Usagi sighed simultaneously.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Ami marched down the hall angrily. She supposed she would go to the library to calm her nerves. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and almost fell, but strong hands held her upright.

"Ah, Mizuno-san."

She almost winced at the voice, but she had actually become so accustomed to it that she no longer twitched.

"Imagine bumping into you on a day like this," Yojiro said, smiling.

"It happens every day Hisano-san, I wouldn't be surprised if it happens again tomorrow, or the next day for that matter," Ami said, biting back the annoyance in her tone.

He smirked. "You would be surprised to know how much I wish you would not look at me with such disgust every time we meet."

Ami stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Yojiro let out a laugh. "I'm sure you know what it means, Mizuno-san."

Ami shook her head in disbelief and began walking down the hall again.

"Ami-san?" he called.

She only sped up.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Look, you've got to do something. If she's treating you like this than you should tell her that she can't anymore," Mamoru said, his eyes almost pleading. Yang sat at the end of his bed, fiddling with the sheets. Yin was sitting in the chair in the corner, tapping his knees at an incredibly fast rate.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the girl stood there, an irritated look on her face. "Chiba-san, if you will."

Mamoru got up and glanced at Yin and Yang before walking out the door and down the hall.

"Will this be my last trip?" He asked, knowing that the crystal was almost full of energy.

"Most definitely," she said. Mamoru didn't like her tone.

It was as normal as ever, except this time he didn't fall asleep. He saw a maniacal grin on her face as it reached the top and he shivered. He had no idea what she was going to do, but he knew that it would be horrible.

The crystal floated away, into a room that Mamoru had never taken notice of before. The girl left for a moment and then came back with a much smaller crystal and placed it in the machine.

"What are you doing?" He called through the glass, almost nervously. She ignored him and turned the machine on – full power. Mamoru screamed and writhed in the compartment, having the feeling that his very soul was getting sucked out of his body. In a few moments he was gone, vanished from the glass cage.

Yang stood at the door, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. She looked at the glowing crystal and realized what her mistress had done. That was the last straw.

She walked up to where her mistress was standing and glared.

"Aiko-sama, you can't do this. You must let him-."

She hadn't seen the backhand coming. It was so quick, but the fire in the girl's eyes was so intense that it was to be expected.

"I told you to never call me by my name," she hissed. She glared down at Yang furiously and Yang suddenly felt a horrible, wrenching pain in her stomach. Moaning, she curled up in a ball and began trembling.

"Do you agree to obey my orders without hesitation from now on?" the girl asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Y-yes Mistress," Yang said, tears running freely down her cheeks. She was let go of her pain as the girl snatched the glowing crystal and left the room. As soon as her footsteps had vanished, Yin's arms were clasped tightly around Yang as he helped her up and led her out of the room.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens…

Ha, that's funny, I'm gonna write that at the end of every chapter.

This chapter was… Well, I liked it. The end of it may have been a bit confusing as to what exactly happened to Mamoru…well maybe not, I don't know. I don't have the ability to know what goes through all of your minds when you read this. Hey! There's an idea! Review and let me know! Hehe…

Ah, Yin and Yang have to be my favourite characters (that aren't canon) in this story. I don't know why, but I just love them so much. I haven't made up any other characters actually…just Yasuto, Yojiro and Aiko. Oh yeah! That's her name, by the way, which you (should have) discovered while reading this. I guess Aiko's name is kinda important to her (just to let you know it means "beloved one, little love"...or something along those lines). Well, not important, but the fact that that is her name is sort of a big deal. Ah well…keep reading and you'll get it.

Word Count: 2,252


	10. The Haunted House

Double digits! Whoa, this is getting exciting.

For the record, I wrote whole chapter in one night. It's amazing how little life I have.

Author's notes: So, just here, thinking about how weird the word 'MoOn' looks when typed. It really does look very strange, when you look at it for a while.

Just in case I don't get it done: Chapter 12 may be a little late coming, only because it's a hard chapter to write. You'll understand when you read chapter 11. It's difficult.

I'm just warning you now; this chapter is entirely CCS. That's just the way it turned out. So, for all you SM fans out there, you're gonna have to wait for the next one. I'm very sorry. But you have to read it anyway! This chapter is very important! READ!

Sorry, I get a little creepy when I'm tired. Anyway…read on…

To my reviewers of chapter 9:

**KawaiiQuerida-chan** – Thanks for reviewing!

**Chibi Ame** – Whoa, nice, big review! Surprised me there for a second. Thanks so much for reviewing. As I've said before, Aiko's name is sort of a big deal for her. She refused to let Yin and Yang call her that, so it's going to have some sort of part in the story. Whether it will be big or small, has yet to be seen (it's a secret ;)). Haha, and I doubt I live up to all of those words.

**shortygirl333** – Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Naoko-chan, what're you doing?" Chiharu asked as she found her friend on the computer in the library.

"Just looking something up," Naoko said. She clicked on a link and a picture of an old, brown mansion came up on the screen.

"Oh, creepy," Chiharu said, pulling up a chair and glancing at Takashi, who was glancing at the librarian, who then in turn was watching them both like a hawk. She mumbled something about thanking Takashi-kun and a bad reputation before looking back at the computer.

"It's reported to be haunted," Naoko said, referring to the house.

"Ah, so that's why you're here," Chiharu said.

"I was thinking of maybe going there," Naoko said with a smirk. "But you know, it wouldn't be any fun without friends there."

"It'd be fun, count me and Takashi-kun in," Chiharu said.

Naoko beamed. "Thanks Chiharu-chan!"

There was a thump somewhere else in the library followed by about twenty more thumps. Chiharu got up and looked over at where the librarian was marching up to Takashi, who was surrounded by fallen books.

"It was an accident miss, I swear!" Takashi said. Giving up on trying to clean up the books he ran out of the library.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "I better get out of here. She always thinks I had something to do with it."

"Bye," Naoko said absent-mindedly.

Chiharu got up and got out of the library as quickly as she could, following Takashi.

She found him in their homeroom with Tomoyo and Sakura, spinning a tale that Sakura seemed to believe.

"That better have been an accident," she warned.

"Nope," Takashi said, turning to her, "but I got what I wanted." He pulled out a book and smiled.

Chiharu rolled her eyes and hit him over the head. "What have I told you about not making her angrier!"

Takashi only shrugged, still smiling. "You know I only do it to get you all flustered. You're so cute when you're angry."

She blushed as Tomoyo giggled. "You two are so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. This just made Chiharu's blush worse.

"Don't be glum, chum," Takashi said, tilting her head up to look at him with his finger. "You're even cuter when you're happy."

Chiharu looked like she was about to spontaneously combust, with all of the heat in her face. She thanked her lucky stars when Naoko walked in.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend…" Naoko said.

"Aw, you ruined it," Takashi said. "She was just about to jump all over me, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, and beat you senseless!" Chiharu exclaimed, letting her voice go a little louder than she intended.

"Anyway…" Naoko said, ignoring the couple. "I found a haunted house just south of the city that we can go to…if we have a drive."

"A haunted house?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Yeah, a haunted house," Naoko repeated excitedly.

"A haunted house?" a shy voice asked from the door.

Sakura turned to look at Rika, who was coming in with a pile of books. "Rika-chan!" she exclaimed. "Where've you been?"

"I was finishing something for Terada-sensei," she said, smiling. "You were talking about a haunted house, Naoko-chan?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could all go see it tomorrow," Naoko said, getting impatient.

"Well, I know I'll come," Chiharu said, "and Takashi-kun'll come too."

"I'll come," Rika agreed.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Come on Sakura-chan, it'll be fun," she whispered. "It's probably not even haunted."

"I guess I'll come too," Sakura said, sounding defeated.

"Good, me too then," Tomoyo said.

Naoko smiled widely. "I'll call you all tonight to let you know what time we'll go. We just need a drive."

"I'll take care of that," Tomoyo said.

"Yay!" Naoko exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Sakura sighed heavily. She had a bad feeling about this one.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sakura jumped as the phone rang.

"You know kaijuu, I thought your jumpiness would get better as you got older, but obviously I was wrong," Touya said. Sakura glared at him before getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hello Sakura-chan_!"

"Oh, hi Naoko-chan," Sakura said, laughing nervously.

"_Is Tomoyo-chan at your house by any chance_?"

"Yes, she is," Sakura said, glancing at her friend, who was sitting on the couch.

"_Good, I thought she might be. Anyway, I've decided that we'll all get picked up around two o'clock tomorrow. It's about a forty-five minute drive so we'll get there at quarter-to-three. I don't know how long we'll be there. Pass this on to Tomoyo-chan, she's taking care of the drive_."

"Okay, I will," Sakura said.

"_Thank you Sakura-chan_!"

"Bye Naoko-chan."

"_Bye_."

Sakura sighed and hung up. She went back into the living room where Tomoyo and Yukito were laughing at something Touya had said.

"Tomoyo-chan, we're going at two tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, now all we need is a driver…" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked.

Tomoyo looked at him. "A haunted house that Naoko-chan wants to go to."

He thought about it for a moment. "I'll drive you."

"That's great! Yukito-san, would you like to come to?" Tomoyo said.

"I can't. I'm going out to lunch with my grandparents," Yukito said, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess that's that," Sakura said, still nervous, "we're going at two, and you have to pick everyone up."

Touya nodded. "Okay," he said. "A haunted house. This could be interesting."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"We're almost there!" Naoko exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Her friends smiled at her. Touya turned the van onto a small dirt road and drove slowly into a small, traditional village. All of the houses were very small and shabby, except for one that stood on a terrace all it's own above all the others.

"That's the house," Naoko said, nodding to it. It was huge, one of the biggest house any of them had ever seen.

"Why would anyone build a house like that in a village like this?" Chiharu asked. She looked at all of the houses. Most of them could've only had two or three rooms, the rest only one. The mansion had two stories, but it was almost as wide as the village itself. It wasn't decorated with gold or silver, but at one time it must have gleamed with rich wood and bright paint.

As Touya pulled up in front of the mansion, the group began to get out. Naoko opened the huge double doors and they walked in quietly as if someone might be there to hear them.

Sakura leaned toward her brother from where she still was in the passenger seat. "Is it actually haunted, Onii-san?" she asked.

Without a word, Touya got out of the van and walked into the house. Sakura trailed after him nervously. At her first step into the house, she gasped.

"What is it?" Touya asked quickly.

"There's magic here, or there was magic here… I can't tell," she said.

Touya's brows furrowed and he continued down the main hallway. Sakura continued to say less than a pace behind him.

As they passed a set of stairs, she could have sworn she saw something move. She let out a small 'eep' and jumped up to walk beside her brother.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, and Sakura had to stifle her own.

"Get back to the car!" Touya said.

"But-," Sakura said, her voice shaking violently.

"Go back," Touya repeated, taking off towards the scream. Sakura couldn't help but obey, running out of the house as fast as her legs would carry her.

Touya ran up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom, where he found nothing. Another scream told him to open the closet, where he found Rika trying desperately to get out.

"Sasaki-san, are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes were full of panic and he quickly decided that it was a stupid question.

"You have to get back to the car," he said. The light above them started to flicker and he heard a door slam. "Run! Go!"

Rika ran out of the room and Touya followed, his heart beating twice as fast with each step. They ran down the stairs and Touya made sure that Rika was running safely down the hall before running in the opposite direction. Naoko ran by him and he glanced at her before continuing.

"Get me out! Please get me out!"

In a big room with a huge fireplace, he found Takashi trying to move two armchairs, which were backing Chiharu into the fireplace, which had suddenly been lit. The armchairs scraped across the hardwood floor loudly as Touya went to help. The chairs only moved toward the fireplace as Chiharu screamed, getting forced closer to the roaring fire.

"Oh please, get me out," she pleaded.

Takashi finally jumped on a chair and stuck his arm out for Chiharu to take as the scraping grew louder and the flames shot higher. She grabbed it and closed her eyes as she tried to help him by scrambling over the back of the chair. They both toppled off with aloud thump and a scream from Chiharu, who began to cry. Touya helped them both up and pushed them toward the door gently.

"Go back to the van. Quickly! Before anything else can happen!" he said. The two set off running and Touya followed them out. He opened the door so that Takashi could help Chiharu in.

"Onii-san…" Sakura whimpered from the front seat. Touya then realized something.

Tomoyo wasn't there.

He ran back into the house immediately. He had expected her to be there. She was a smart girl, he thought she would've made it out. He searched trying not to see the spirits. Normally they wouldn't be able to do things like this, but these spirits all had powers that they had managed to take with them from their physical lives.

Finally he found a room where the lights weren't flickering and the doors weren't slamming. The door was only slightly open, and he could just see the edge of Tomoyo's skirt lying gently on the floor as he ran up the hall.

He opened it quietly, as he felt he should. Tomoyo was crouching on the floor, staring at the opposite wall.

She was staring at a huge black void. It seemed to be alive as the edges licked at the walls surrounding it like flames, and it seemed as if one could walk in and walk forever, it's depth was dizzying. He had to stare at it.

And as he stared, Tomoyo threw a chip of wood into it, and it disappeared. The moment it did, all of the life in her eyes faded away, and she stood up and began to walk towards the void.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Touya exclaimed, snapping out of his trance. She only continued to walk.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the void. She fell into him like a rag doll and then made another move toward the void. Touya picker her up to stop her and then left the room, running as fast as he could. The spirits chased him, he could see them out of the corners of his eyes. He ran faster until he could see the door. He managed to speed up more as they came out of the rooms around him and he jumped through the huge double doors just as they were about to slam closed. He skidded across the dirt on his shoulder and then check to see if Tomoyo was okay. She blinked a couple times as the spark of life returned to her eyes.

"Touya-san?" she said, her voice faint.

"Oh thank God you're okay," he said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He got up and then turned to help her up as Sakura got out of the van and rushed to them.

"Tomoyo-chan! Come, get in the van! We have to get out of here!" she said.

Tomoyo still looked disoriented as she nodded. "Thank you Touya-san," she said before rushing into the van with Sakura. Touya got in quickly and started the van with haste and they drove away at what seemed to be the speed of sound.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens…

So…confusing or what?

Anyone want to guess what this whole expedition to the haunted house was about? It's actually quite interesting…in my point of view. Of course my point of view is quite different from reality, unfortunately. But hey, we're all like that sometimes. This chapter was shorter than all of the other ones (like…200 words), but I think it makes up for it in quality…or it could just be my laziness. Either way, it's all good.

Personally, my favourite part of this chapter was Takashi saying 'Don't be glum, chum'.

Word Count: 2,031


	11. Through The Void

Warning: Chapter 12 is going to be late. Later than this one. This one was late because my computer was getting repaired. Chapter 12 is going to be late because it's not done yet...and will be very hard to write. Hopefully I'll get it up before Christmas (just joking...I think).  
Author's notes: On one hand...I hate this chapter because I had to rewrite it. The first time through it sucked so I had to start _all_ over again. But on the other hand, I love this chapter because the new version is so much better than the old version. It makes me happy. I guess the happiness makes up for the...unhappiness.

Anyway...a lot of things have led up to this, and in some ways it's a climax, in some ways it's an anticlimax. Chew on that for a while and see what you get. And by no means is it the only climax in the story.

To my reviewers of chapter 10:

**Chibi Ame** – Wow, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well. It's good to know that I can write tension...every time I read over that I chapter (and this one for that matter),I kept thinking that I can't write any sort of action whatsoever...and that made me nervous. So thanks for your comments! Ah, and the mystery of the void will be solved in this chapter...ehehe, just letting you know.

**nb** – thanks!

**Raya Light** – Nice to see you've read! Wow, nice, long review, and you've brought up many excellent points. And now I will try and make excellent excuses...ehehe... Usagi's reaction to the whole Mamoru thing is quite...yes, I admit it's a bit overdone, but now she's cheered up a bit. At the beginning Haruka mentioned that it had been a year since they were last in...action, and the comfort level increases with time. With that addition, it's a bit of a shocker, it happened kind of quickly and on the second attack. Yes, her coping mechanisms should be a bit better. As to the reason that Ami is fanatical, I really didn't know how to write that, and I guess this is what I ended up with. I don't believe this has ever happened to them before, a non-Senshi trying to join them, who wouldn't be paranoid? When it was other Senshi (e.g. Neptune and Uranus), their history and loyalty didn't really need to be questioned, but now that someone else is offering to help them (someone so innocent and sweet, and trying quite hard as well), it's a bit suspicious. So she may have overreacted as well (I seem to be doing that with all of my characters), but it was sorta justified. Haruka's character is just fun to write as stubborn and overprotective to rival Touya. And yes, they can finally relax now. Hehe, did I say Mamoru could go back? I also remember saying that it was yet to be seen when he would. Interesting turn of events in this chapter actually, concerning Mamoru. Haha, I am evil...I will make you suffer. Ah well, suspense makes a story better in my opinion, just like it did with your story. Aiko-sama's intentions? Hehe, no telling as of yet. That will be revealed in time. Lots of time. (Whoa, that was the longest response to a review I've ever written)

**Chapter 11**

"This is the place?"

Michiru nodded, squinting at the house. Makoto and Minako sat in the back, licking their lips nervously. The night before, Ami had called everyone in a panic, saying that Kinomoto Sakura had found the place where Mamoru might have been. They had made plans within ten minutes and now here they were, driving up to the creepy old mansion that seemed to be bending over them with the wind. There were two cars out front already, one belonging to Ami and one to Kinomoto Touya. Muffled voices arose from both cars and were blown away, as if each one held a heated debate, but the only person outside in the violent wind was Chibi-Usa, who had her head in the Kinomoto's window.

When they had pulled up, Michiru got out and walked up to Ami's car. Just before she reached it, Usagi burst out of the car and started toward the house, saying, "They're here! We can go now!" only to be stopped by Ami and Rei.

"Usagi, we just can't go in without knowing what could be in there!" Rei said through clenched teeth as her friend struggled to get out of her grip.

"Mamoru's in there! We have to go," Usagi replied, her eyes set on the doors. Chibi-Usa looked up at them, a worried look on her face.

"You don't even know what could happen in there! Just wait..." Rei said.

Haruka got out of the car. "Rei-chan's right," she said, "just wait. We can't go in until we're completely ready." She walked up to the Kinomoto's car as Usagi took a deep breath and calmed down. She looked in the driver's seat window and exchanged glares with Touya – which was only natural – before speaking.

"You people are the only ones who know what's in there," she said, before she noticed what had been holding Chibi-Usa's attention in the backseat. Sakura sat there, her face in her hands and tears spilling from her eyes. Tomoyo was hugging her and saying meaningless reassurances, while Chibi-Usa did the same from outside the car. Yukito had twisted around in the passenger's seat to watch her with concern. Haruka turned back to Touya.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding like she was slightly worried.

Touya only glared at her more before turning his gaze away. "She's afraid of the spirits," he said.

"Spirits? Like ghosts?" Haruka said, surprised.

Touya rounded on her fiercely. "Yes," he said, his voice as cool as ice compared to the look in his eyes, "but they're not there anymore."

"Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan told me what happened to them in there, you can't deny that it's dangerous," Sakura said in a small voice. "And you and Tomoyo almost got trapped in there."

"Sakura-chan, if Touya-san says they're gone, then they're most likely gone. He wouldn't lie to you," Tomoyo said. "And if they're gone, than it can't be dangerous to go in."

Sakura only whimpered and shook her head.

Michiru, who had been standing behind Haruka, sighed and got into the back seat next to Sakura, drawing a growl from Touya. Michiru took Sakura's hand and the younger girl looked at her, her tear-filled eyes also holding curiosity.

"You must have courage to win this battle," Michiru said, "and that means facing things you don't want to face. It can be dangerous, yes. But if the cause is great enough, the risk shouldn't matter anymore."

Sakura nodded and made an attempt to stop crying. Michiru got out of the car and saw Haruka waiting for her.

"You softie."

"One of us has to be."

Michiru giggled as Sakura stepped out of the car, closely followed by her companions and Kero, who had been sitting on Yukito's shoulder. Sakura smiled at Usagi and Chibi-Usa, both of whom nodded and returned the smile.

All of the Senshi transformed, taking this as a signal, and they all walked into the house together, Tomoyo in the lead. Despite herself, when they walked into the room, Tomoyo winced and turned away from the void, as if it would hurt her.

"I can't believe I'm here again," she whispered to herself. Sailor Moon stepped through the void without fear, and the Senshi followed her dutifully. But when Sakura's staff touched the void, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sailor Moon continued to walk and walk, even if she couldn't see anything ahead. She knew that he was there somewhere, so she just continued. Her teammates were watching the surroundings warily; ready to protect their princess if anything happened.

They stopped for a moment, when Sailor Moon spotted it. Sitting atop a throne made of polished marble, a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes gazed at them expectantly. Sailor Moon glared at her and marched up to the throne.

"Give back Tuxedo Kamen," she demanded. The girl just looked at her boredly, then suddenly smiled.

"What makes you think I have him?" she asked.

"Give him back!"

The girl laughed. "Pathetic," she said, "I've waited so long to face you, and _this_ is what I get?" She laughed again. "Pathetic!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Drawing a fiery arrow, she aimed it at the girl and let it go, glaring. She only saw it a moment before it hit her; the same arrow she had just shot hit her square in he stomach and knocked her to the ground.

"Go ahead," the girl said, as if it was a challenge, "just try and attack me."

Sailor Uranus set her jaw stubbornly and prepared to attack. "World Shaking!" She exclaimed angrily. The girl only laughed wickedly as Sailor Uranus flew backwards, the wind knocked out of her. Sailor Neptune ran to her side, her eyes full of concern.

"Give him back," Sailor Moon said, sounding more vulnerable.

The evil laughter got louder. "Pathetic!" the girl said. "I do not have him, Sailor Moon, give up."

Sailor Moon blinked back tears. "He's alive! I know it!" She shouted passionately. "Give him back!"

"If I did have him, why on Earth would I give him back to you?" she asked.

Sailor Moon almost fell to her knees. "Please, we need him back.."

"Enough of this," Sailor Uranus growled. "Give him up right now or I'll..."

"You'll what?" the girl said, raising her eyebrows. "You'll try and attack me again only to hurt yourself in the process? I doubt it. I would have expected that even fools like you would only make a mistake once."

The Senshi glared in uncertainty. There had to be a way around this, but they couldn't see it.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Sakura blinked as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She saw her brother watching her worriedly, while the others huddled behind him and watched with just as much concern.

"What..." Sakura sat up and saw the void. "What happened?"

"You fainted before you went through," Yukito said. "We didn't know what to do."

Sakura stared at them all in confusion for a moment. "We have to go through!" she said, starting to get up.

Touya pushed her back down. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said, "you can stay here until you're ready."

"Ready?" Sakura asked. "I'm ready. I'm not afraid anymore."

Touya examined her, and then his features relaxed as if he had come to a decision. "Okay, let's go."

Sakura smiled a reassuring smile and said, "okay."

Standing up slowly, she picked up her staff and started toward the void, while Yue, Cerberus, Tomoyo – her camera close at hand, of course – and Touya followed. Secretly, Sakura took a deep breath and bit her lip just before stepping through. She felt drowsy as she experienced the sudden change of temperature, the only sign that they had, in fact, traveled into another dimension.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter screamed as they were hit by each other's attacks after trying to get out of the way.

"I never knew how much that hurt, Jupiter," Sailor Venus said, trying to sound unhurt while staggering to her feet. Her companion only groaned in response.

"We have to get bast that barrier somehow," Sailor Mars said, still holding the burn on her stomach.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sailor Uranus asked, clearly irritated. Sailor Neptune stood beside her, staring at the girl in the throne.

"Do you just expect me to sit by and wait for you to destroy yourselves?" the girl asked. All of the Senshi turned toward her. "I guess I'll just go on the offensive."

Eight daggers flew away from her, each aiming for one of the Senshi. Six of them hit.

Sailor Neptune smirked as Mercury stood beside her. "Water is surprisingly evasive," she said. She turned to Uranus who had her hand on the handle of the dagger in her arm.

"It won't come out," Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Neptune gave a start. "It...won't?"

Sailor Uranus tugged at the dagger. "My arm is going numb."

The girl laughed as the other Senshi came to the same realizations. "Looks like you won't be trying to attack anymore, will you?" she said.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Evil laughter filled the group's ears as the advanced forward. Groans floated across the blackness and they quickened their pace, until Touya gasped.

"What? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, let's continue," he said.

And they did, they continued their march until they could see the Senshi in the distance. Sakura sped up, taking out her cards.

At the same time that the girl gasped and Sakura ran into the group, the daggers disappeared, not even leaving a scratch.

"What?" The girl asked, panicked. "What's going-."

"Wood!" Sakura called. Suddenly, large branches burst out of the marble throne and bound the girl, suspended in the air. The Senshi watched in awe. Why could Sakura attack when they couldn't?

"His aura...it's in her chest!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Tuxedo Kamen's aura!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Windy!" Sakura called, summoning her very first card. The girls' clothes started flapping with he wind as a crystal hanging on a string rose out from under her shirt. The string broke as the crystal hovered away from her and the girl's brows furrowed.

"I'm not done yet!" she screamed. The glowing jewel was flung to the side.

"His aura is coming from the crystal!" Sakura shouted, pointing to it. Hearing this, Sailor Moon made a dive for it, and both she and the crystal fell into a void that opened beneath them. Sailor Chibi Moon vanished in the same instant and the girl laughed maniacally.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars exclaimed in surprise. Sailor Uranus rounded on the girl furiously.

"Bring her back right now!" she yelled. A hint of fear came into the young girl's eyes. Uranus' talisman appeared before her and she took hold of it, eyes filled with animosity as she charged at he girl, the Space Sword pointing dangerously at the young girl.

The girl closed her eyes in fear, and as Sailor Uranus came within a foot of her, a void appeared between them and Uranus disappeared into it. Sailor Neptune gasped in shock and made a move toward the void, but Mercury stopped her.

"Where did you send her!" Sailor Venus shouted.

The girl glared at her, her chest moving up and down with each hard breath. "Back where she belongs!" she replied. "Back to where you people came from! I suggest you follow, it won't be open long!"

Sailor Neptune dashed toward the void and went through, desperate to get to her comrade. The remaining Senshi watched it with uncertainty, while Sakura and the others stayed steadfast.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Jupiter called. The girl's lips curled into a smile.

"Falling. She's still falling," she said. The smile transformed into an insane grin and she laughed. "There's almost no chance of getting her back now."

"Bring her back, please!" Sakura said.

"I can't-." The girl ran out of breath as a void appeared behind the group, and Sailor Moon toppled through, holding the crystal tightly to her chest. The girl stared at her in shock as Sailor Chibi Moon suddenly appeared, making everyone jump.

"Fine! Fine! Go back to where you came from! You got what you wanted, now leave me be!" the girl screamed, twisting to try and free herself of the tree branches.

Sailor Jupiter walked up to the void that still swirled in midair in front of the throne. She walked through, quickly followed by Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Sakura gave the girl a sympathetic look before allowing the tree branches to let her fall to the ground. The girl stared at the ground miserably while rubbing her arms.

The rest of the group stepped through he void, Chibi-Usa helping her mother-to-be walk. They found the rest of the group waiting on the other side; Haruka was pacing and cursing while the others stood up to greet them. The void disappeared behind them and everyone seemed to sigh with relief.

"Sailor Moon, what happened there?" Sailor Mars asked immediately.

Sailor Moon looked up at her wearily. "I just...fell. Nothing happened," she said. She looked down at the crystal. "He's locked in here. I can't get him out."

"What?" Sailor Venus asked as she walked up to them. "You can't?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. Everyone gave her a sympathetic look as she started toward the door of the room.

"We'll find a way, don't worry," Sailor Mars said.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Aiko stared at the ground, the fire in her eyes not subsiding as the void closed and she was left alone in the shadowed dimension. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened, it didn't seem to make any sense.

Finally standing up, she looked around, waiting for an answer. Her glare alone was enough to draw it out from the blackness, but no answer came.

"What happened!" she screeched. "Why did you leave me? All of you, every last one of you, agreed to obey me! Why did you stop!

For a moment, she had no reply, but then a male voice whispered through the silence.

"There was another, more powerful than us, who told us to stop."

"Who?" Aiko asked, curiosity beginning to replace anger, "a spirit?"

"Yes, he is more powerful than all of us combined, and he demanded that we stop," the voice continued.

"Who was he? Is he gone?"

"Yes, he is gone, but Mistress, I do not think-," the voice started.

"Who was he!" Aiko demanded, her anger returning.

"His name was Clow Reed. He is somehow linked with the Card Mistress," the voice said, sounding defeated.

Aiko set her jaw decisively. "I will find him."

"Mistress, he is very powerful."

"I don't care," Aiko said, "I'll find him. Where is he from?"

"His reincarnation currently resides in England," a female voice said slyly.

"Reincarnation?" Aiko asked. "Is it still possible...?"

"Of course it is."

"Well then, I'll tell Yin and Yang that we're leaving. I'm going to England."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens...

Well, that was one of my longest chapters yet, I believe. It's a little more chopped up than I would have wanted it to be, but I think it still turned out okay. So, does anyone want to analyze anything? I love it when people do. Let me know in a review what you thought ;).

Oh, and just to let you know, this is that 'something big' I was talking about a few chapters ago.

Now, does anyone see why Chapter 12 is going to be suicide to write? Aaaah...

Word Count: 2,512


	12. Poisonous Aftermath

Author's notes (she has a lot to say): Well, in truth, I found the last chapter kind of difficult to follow up. Haha, I never thought I'd run into that. That's funny. To see a piece of art I drew for this story, please see my profile. It's the only link there. You can't miss it. The picture's kind of cute actually. If I draw anymore I'll let you people know.

Christmas break has started, which means more time to be bored in, which means more begging for inspiration, which then leads to getting inspiration which means I generally write more in a short time. Voila.

It is now a rule that you cannot reply to reviewers within chapters, only by private messaging. So, that is what I'll do. On the plus side, you get your responses more quickly, and in general they will be longer. But of course, on the down side, I don't get to have the fun of writing out responses to all of my reviewers in the chapters, and I can't respond to anonymous reviews (I'll find a way around that...or you can leave your e-mail with an anonymous review and I'll be able to reply, but I know that some people don't want to do that). Some of you already know this, of course. I responded to all of the chapter 11 reviews recently.

And just to be a hypocrite...thanks nb, my only anonymous reviewer for chapter 11!

And on a final note, according to my timeline for this story, we're just entering May. Actually, the first section takes place on May 1st. Considering that the first attack took place March 17th, we've come a long way since the story was first published, a little over five months ago (haha...).

Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting this for the past couple chapters...) I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (including all of its alternative names)

**Chapter 12**

"Okay, so let's get this straight," Haruka said. "You can see ghosts," she stated.

Touya sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I thought you said you weren't stepping foot back in Tomeada," he said.

"That was until someone else made my decision for me," Haruka replied. "Now answer my question."

"What question!" Touya asked. "I've told you a million times now! Yes, I can see ghosts! Are you satisfied?"

"I'm never satisfied," Haruka mumbled, subconsciously rubbing her left arm. Michiru watched with curiosity.

"I can't concentrate," Yukito said, walking out of the kitchen, running his hands through his hair. Touya opened his mouth to say something but Yukito didn't stop walking, so Touya gave up.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Michiru asked quietly. "It could have been important."

"It's not important," Touya said as he glanced at the doorway where he knew Yukito was listening, "I know, it's not important."

"Well it could have been!" Haruka exclaimed. She raised her fist and walked toward Touya. "It could have been the secret to beating her!"

Her fist met another hand that stopped her the same way a brick wall would have. She looked up and found ice-cold eyes staring down at her. Haruka snatched her hand away from Yue and went back to rubbing her arm, more furiously.

"Haruka, what on Earth are you doing?" Michiru asked, grabbing her shoulder. Haruka looked down at her arm, apparently shocked. "Let me see your arm."

Reluctantly, Haruka removed her jean jacket. On her arm there was an irritated rash, Haruka let out a gasp when she saw it.

"The dagger?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded. Michiru looked up at Yue and Touya and said, "it's alright, we're leaving."

"What!" Haruka said.

"We're going home," Michiru said stubbornly before leading Haruka out. As soon as the door closed, Yue turned to Touya.

"So?" he said.

Touya gave him a confused look. "So what? They're gone."

"The ghosts. You saw something when we went to that place. Was it the spirits?" Yue took a step toward Touya, somehow becoming immensely intimidating.

"Yes, that's what I saw," Touya said. Suddenly Yue transformed back into Yukito, and the young man laughed nervously as he held his head.

"You know, after all of this time, I still can't get used to that," he said.

Touya stared at him for a moment before turning and walking away.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Oops!"

"Mina-chan!" Yasuto exclaimed as he caught her arm. "That leg of yours seems to be your Achilles' heel today."

Minako blushed as she regained her footing. Her thigh had developed a rash and a dull ache over the two days from the time the Senshi had battled Aiko. It was the same place that the dagger had planted itself, but she hadn't made that connection until that morning when she had discovered that Usagi and Makoto were suffering the same thing.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Minako turned to Yasuto. "I guess I've got to go. I'll see you later, Yasuto-kun."

"Are you sure you can get there with your leg?" he asked. "I'll walk you to class if you want."

Minako shook her head. "I'm fine," she told him. Reluctantly, Yasuto nodded and left her. Even as she took her first step, she felt her leg twitch with the weight and she fell, right into someone else's arms.

She looked up and sighed. "Thank God for you, Mako-chan," she said graciously. "I've been falling down all day."

"You think you've got it bad," Makoto commented, "I can't sit down without making a funny sound," she said as she unconsciously rubbed her lower back.

"How you ended up with it in your back, I will never know," Minako said, giving a laugh.

Makoto rolled her eyes as she began walking down the hall, making sure that she could support Minako if she needed to. "This isn't something to joke about, Mina-chan."

"I know, I know," Minako replied. "It's just that we've been under all of this pressure, we need to lighten up."

"Lighten up? Things just got worse. We got Mamoru-san back, yes, but he's stuck in that crystal, and now we're all infected with whatever was in those daggers," Makoto said.

Minako rolled her eyes, and then almost fell again. Luckily, Makoto was there to catch her.

"Hey, there are Usagi-chan and Ami-chan," Makoto said, spotting their two friends by Ami's locker. Minako suddenly left her side and took off, hopping down the hall on one leg. It was a funny sight to behold, and Makoto giggled.

Ami looked up as Minako approached, and then looked around the hall absent-mindedly, to which Makoto gave a smirk.

"Checking for that evil Hisano-san, Ami-chan?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Ami put on her most stubborn look and Minako sighed.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with them," Minako said as she shrugged.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Yojiro-san all day," Makoto said.

Minako turned to her. "Yasuto-kun said he was sick," she said. Makoto mouthed an "oh".

"So, Usagi-chan, how's your stomach?" Ami asked, changing the subject.

"It hurts, I wanna go home," Usagi complained, making her three friends sigh.

"Did Chibi-Usa go back to the future?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, she said that there'd probably be something that would cure the rash there," Usagi said, adding in a small "it hurts".

"Where did you put the crystal?" Makoto asked in a low voice.

"It's in my room," Usagi replied simply. "Completely safe."

The other three nodded.

"Well," said Ami, "I think we need to have a discussion about this poison stuff. I'd say tomorrow after school."

"I'll call Michiru-san and Haruka-san," Makoto said.

"Okay. Tomorrow after school," Minako confirmed. Without any more, they went their separate ways.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Thank you for driving us to the mall, Onii-san," Sakura said as she slipped out of the car.

"It's no problem. Anything to make the kaijuu happy," Touya replied. "We may not live through another temper tantrum."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and Touya was glad that his feet were inside the car.

"Goodbye, Touya-san," Tomoyo said as she followed Sakura out of the car, giving him a sweet smile.

"See you later," he said, returning the smile. Tomoyo and Sakura turned and walked toward the mall entrance. Touya started driving, his smile not fading.

Yukito sat in the passenger's seat, rubbing his forehead as if he had a migraine. Touya caught this out of the corner of his eye and turned to him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Yukito smiled weakly at him and went back to rubbing his temples. There were a few silent moments in which Touya's concern grew and Yukito continued to argue with his inner self.

"Touya-kun, I have a question," he finally said, sounding defeated.

"What is it?" Touya asked, turning to look for some hint of what was bothering his friend.

Yukito took a deep breath. "What do the spirits have to do with this?"

It was Touya's turn to take a deep breath. "They...they were her source of power."

Yukito cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "What? But how...?"

"I don't know!" Touya exclaimed. He was baffled by the situation. "She had some kind of hold on them. They were the same ones that were guarding the house the first time I went there, the ones that tried to hurt Sakura's friends. I have a feeling that she can see them and is using their powers."

"Powers?" Yukito asked.

"They all seem to be the spirits of people that had magic. I just don't get it...they're supposed to be free."

Touya seemed to be deeply troubled by the fact that these spirits weren't free. Yukito remained silent for a while until Touya had calmed down.

"So...why didn't you tell Ten'ou-san or Kaioh-san?" Yukito asked.

"I don't know," Touya said letting out a long sigh. "It's just that...even if they do trust us, they are such a close-knit group that they push us away anyway."

"Ah," Yukito said. It was all that he could think of to reply with. "Touya-kun, I have another question..."

"Okay." The car came to stop in front of Yukito's house and Touya turned his full attention to his best friend.

"Are you..." Yukito started. He looked up into Touya's curious eyes and decided against what he was going to ask. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter," he said. "See you later, Touya-kun."

With that he got out of the car and began walking up to his house. Touya watched him with concern and didn't start driving away until the door had closed behind Yukito with a soft click in Touya's imagination.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Rei looked up to see Ami helping Minako walk up to the temple. She quickly ran up to them and put an arm around Minako on the opposite side of Ami.

"So," she said. "How've you guys been doing?"

"I'm fine, it's everyone else," Ami said as she and Rei let Minako sit down on the steps.

"It's gone completely numb," Minako said, placing her hand on her leg.

Rei sighed and held up her right hand. It flopped uselessly to the side. "My hand as well. This morning I could move my wrist, but now..." Rei looked at the spot on the back of her hand where the dagger had come through, stopping and missing her eyes by a hair. Her reaction had been slow, and her first instinct was to cover her face.

The three looked up as Usagi and Makoto turned the corner to walk up the pathway toward the temple. Makoto was walking as stiff as aboard while Usagi hunched, her arms protectively over her stomach. As they walked up the steps to join them, Makoto touched her back and winced.

"It's like it's someone else's back," she said. She and Usagi sat down on either side of Minako to wait for Michiru and Haruka. Usagi put the bag she had brought on her lap and absently ran her hands over a bundle inside it.

A yellow convertible pulled up in front of the temple, and the girls were surprised to see only one person in it.

Michiru got out of the car and walked up to the temple. Even though her elegant demeanor was as strong as ever, she appeared to be exhausted, and dark rings around her eyes were almost visible as she got closer.

"Hello, Michiru-san," Rei said. "Where is Haruka-san?"

Michiru let out a sigh. "She is asleep at home. She was up complaining all night of her arm going numb. This poison business makes her very irritable."

Haruka's agitation seemed to be a very touchy subject for Michiru, as that was all she would say.

"Let's go inside," Rei suggested, turning to go into the temple. The others followed, Ami helping Minako.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Minako asked.

"That's the question we're here to solve," Ami said. "We need some kind of medicine..."

"Where do we get medicine for a poison we can't identify?" Rei asked.

"There's gotta be something!" Usagi said, clutching the bundle that was wrapped with a handkerchief covered in rabbits. "Unless it's some kind of magical potion."

"It's perfectly plausible," Ami said, going into deep thought. "It's more realistic, too. Why would she go to all the trouble of finding a poison when she could just make something?"

"Good point," Rei commented. "Providing she knows how."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Makoto said.

"Either way, how do we get a remedy?" Minako asked.

"We could try going to her house," Usagi said. She held the bundle tightly and anyone could see that getting a cure wasn't her only motive.

"That wouldn't work. We're weaker than usual and she's probably expecting us anyway," Rei said. She sighed. "We have to find a remedy by ourselves, and quickly."

"I'll get on it right away," Ami said. The others nodded.

"We'll all help out," Makoto said.

"Are we done?" Michiru asked. She was almost falling asleep where she stood.

"Yes," Ami said as she went to leave. Michiru nodded and bid them farewell. She got into Haruka's car and began driving. It was strange, usually Haruka drove them everywhere, but now she couldn't drive even if she wanted to, so Michiru had to drive after years of staying in the passenger's seat.

As she walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her, the sound of heavy breathing reached her ears. Rushing to the couch where Haruka was asleep she saw that the girl was drenched in sweat. Michiru quickly put a hand to her comrade's forehead and gasped.

"_Oh no..."_

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

A young man stepped through the automatic doors of the airport, smiling smugly, an expression that seemed to be permanently on his face. His dark eyes swept over the parking lot, taking in the scene, a scene that happened to be short of a car that he had expected.

"You did call a taxi, didn't you?" he said to the woman beside him, who pouted and sent him a slight glare. She didn't like the fact that she had to look up at him; but then again, his height had never really mattered.

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed. "You saw me at the payphone!"

"Well, you did talk about that boy an awful lot on the plane," he said slyly, glancing at her.

The woman crossed her arms and let out a small 'hmph'. The sun glittered off of the young man's glasses, giving him a mysterious air, as his smug grin stayed plastered on to his face. After a few more minutes of waiting in silence, a taxi pulled up in front of them and the driver got out to help them put their luggage in the trunk. The two slipped into the back seat and the woman put her purse down carefully beside her.

The young man smiled and looked out the window. "It's good to be back in Japan."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens...

Oh dear, the daggers had poison in them...and Haruka's irritable. She is most of the time anyway.

So, Sakura gets a total of...one line in this chapter...but Touya and Yukito got more time...the King of Clow deserves only the best. Heh, I could probably write an entire chapter on Touya. Can anyone guess what Yukito wanted to ask? How about guessing who the people at the end of the chapter were? Personally, I think it's pretty easy, and I expect that everyone else will get it as well. Let me know in a review...hehe...

Well, personally I didn't like the little chat that the Senshi (minus Haruka) had. But that wasn't the point of the scene. Well, it was the point of the scene, but there were other...subtleties that were important. I dunno, maybe they weren't really all that subtle...

Word Count: 2,336


	13. An Antidote

Author's notes: It's pure coincidence that this chapter comes within a day of Christmas. It's not even that great of a chapter... Well, anyway, here's chapter 13. Wow, 13, an unlucky number. Hopefully that won't reflect in the chapter. Anyway, I just hope that this chapter makes it a little more clear who the guy at the end of the last chapter was.

There's also a cool new feature on the site: forums. I think it would be pretty neat to have a forum for this story. It would be a place where the readers could talk about advancements in the story, and also ask me questions. So, if enough reviewers say that they would like to see a forum set up for the this story, I'll go and do that, but I don't want it to be a waste of time. Just be sure to think about it and make sure that you'd actually post in it before you say you'd like to see one. I'm glad to create a forum, but if a grand total of two people (including myself) are the only people that post, then I'd rather not.

A forum would also mean I wouldn't have to put so much drabble here.

Thanks to Chibi Ame, nb, youkaigirl, KawaiiQuerida-chan and queen of darkness for reviewing!

Disclaimer: don't own Card Captor Sakura or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 13**

"A fever?"

"Yes, that's what they said," Ami replied. "At least this lessens the amount of possible poisons that could have caused this."

"Yeah," Minako said absently, staring out the window.

"Did you want to get up and go anywhere? I'll help," Ami offered. Minako smiled at her and shook her head.

"No, that's okay Ami-chan. I don't need any help," she said, turning back to the window. She sighed and pulled at the collar of her uniform.

"Hello Mina-chan!" Yasuto sang happily as he walked into the room.

"Hi Yasuto-kun," Minako replied, smiling up at him. Ami blatantly ignored him and started going through her bag.

"Is Yojiro-san still sick?" Minako asked, trying to take her own attention off of her own useless leg and the heat that seemed to be filling the room.

"Huh?" Yasuto looked confused for a moment. "Oh, yeah, he is."

"That's too bad," Minako said with a sigh as she began to fan herself with her hand. Ami gave her a suspicious look out of the corner of her eye. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Yeah. I haven't seen him come out of his room for a while," Yasuto said, almost nervously.

"It's getting really hot in here..." Minako said, fanning with both hands now. Ami and Yasuto both watched her worriedly.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine," Minako said, "it's just..." Her voice became faint and she trailed off. "So hot..." She passed out and her two companions immediately moved toward her in panic.

"Mina-chan!" Yasuto exclaimed, taking hold of her shoulders. Her eyelids flickered open for a moment, as her breathing became heavy.

Ami frowned and stared down at her friend. Minako was just the last of all of the others that had fallen into the clutches of an aggressive fever. Only she and Michiru remained to help them all.

"We've got to get her home," Yasuto said as he picked up Minako almost effortlessly. Ami nodded and they set off.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Chiharu-chan!" Sakura called as he ran down the steps of their school. Chiharu yelped and jumped to cling on to Takashi's arm, who tried to calm her down.

"Sorry Chiharu-chan," Sakura said. Her friends were still slightly jumpy from their trip to the haunted house, but she kept forgetting.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Chiharu replied, blushing. She let go of Takashi and smiled.

"So, are you guys walking today?"

"Yes," Chiharu said cautiously, "but we're going to Takashi's," she told Sakura as her blush grew. Sakura sighed. Takashi's house was in the opposite direction than her house. "Sorry."

"That's okay, I'll just go ask Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied happily. She turned and walked away from them to find Tomoyo.

The girl was coming out of the school, chatting with Naoko and Rika excitedly. Sakura smiled and ran up to them.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" she asked. Tomoyo giggled and looked up at her.

"Chiharu-chan's birthday is at the end of the month!" the starry-eyed girl replied. "We were talking about giving her a surprise party, but Takashi said that he was going to take her out on a date that night!"

Sakura giggled as Tomoyo sang 'kawaii!' over and over.

"That's not exactly what he said," Naoko corrected good-naturedly. "He said that he had something else planned."

"You know what he meant," Tomoyo said. "So kawaii!"

Rika suddenly gasped. "Oh, I forgot. I've got to go do something for Terada-sensei."

"See you tomorrow, Rika-chan!" Sakura said as Rika turned to go back into the school. Rika waved as she disappeared through the doors.

"There's my car. By you two!" Naoko said.

"Bye!" Tomoyo and Sakura called in unison.

"Do you want a drive home, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.

Sakura returned the smile. "Sure!"

They made their way to where Tomoyo's limousine waited and got in.

"Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Her grin still stretched from ear to ear, she was still thinking about how cute Chiharu and Takashi were together.

Sakura sighed. "It's just that... I haven't heard from them in a long time," she said worriedly.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly. "Sakura-chan, I'm sure that they're just wrapped up in their own affairs," she said. "Besides, wouldn't you sense something if there was an attack?"

"Well, I don't know..." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't be so unsure of yourse-," Tomoyo started reassuringly. She was cut off as Sakura gasped and froze. "What is it?"

"I could have sworn..." Sakura said quietly before shaking her head. "It's impossible."

Tomoyo didn't question further, she knew that Sakura would only brush it off. "Well, here's your house, Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, smiling. She got out of the car and walked up to her house, forgetting completely about sensing anything.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Will you be going back to school?"

"No, that would be a waste of time, and besides, staying home fits my purpose much better," the young man said, sitting in his armchair. Even if he had been away from it for a few years, he sat in it like he had been sitting in it for centuries.

"Your purpose..." the woman repeated. "Don't you think that a normal boy going to school like he should draws less attention than a few mysterious sounds coming from a creepy old mansion?"

"He's even afraid to go outside," a voice said from the couch.

"Stay out of it." The young man cast the catlike creature a slight glare before turning back to the woman. "It would be a waste of time," he said. "And I do not see reason for any 'mysterious sounds' to be coming from our house. Do you?"

The woman glanced at the small creature on the couch, and the look in its eyes told ehr that they both knew what it meant. The young man was giving them a warning, and he expected them both to be just as careful, if not even more careful than he already was.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Ami rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked through the halls. Usagi, Makoto and Minako were home with fevers, and she had been up most of the night trying to narrow the possibilities for the poison that was on the daggers.

The halls were starting to clear out. Everyone was going home for the end of the day, and as the door closed, Ami found that she was the last person in the hallway. It was no surprise, she was moving incredibly slowly. After going through endless documents on the Internet, and then working her brains out on schoolwork, her exhaustion was almost unbearable.

She sighed and leaned against her locker, closing her eyes as if she could have fallen asleep right there. Finally, she gathered enough strength to take her weight off of the locker and opened it. Suddenly, she was fully awake and shocked at what she saw.

There sitting on top of her perfectly stacked books was a glass bottle filled with a dark green liquid. There was a small piece of paper stuck to it and Ami picked it up to see what it said.

'50 ml will help your friends.' Ami gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She didn't bother packing her bag, she rushed out of the school, the bottle in her hand.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Rei looked up as she heard a knock. Her grandfather was watching over her while she was sick, and she had go a couple galls from her friends, they were worried about her, but they were also reassuring her that Ami would find her a cure, she would find them all a cure.

She went to move, but her grandfather pushed her back down and went to get the door. Ami followed him when he came back in, and then he left them alone.

"Hello, Ami-chan," Rei said. She smiled weakly as she sat up. It took most of her energy, but she continued smiling.

"Rei-chan, please, lie back down," Ami said worriedly. Rei waved her off.

"I'm fine," she reassured her. She caught sight of the bottle in Ami's hand and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Someone put this in my locker," Ami said, "with this note."

Rei looked tiredly down at the piece of paper that Ami handed her, and her expression quickly changed into one of concern. "Who could've...?"

"I don't know, I left my locker unlocked all day," Ami said, shaking her head. "I just wish there was some way to know if it'll actually help us or make things worse."

"Well, there's really only one way to find out," Rei said, looking solemnly down at the bottle.

Ami stared at her for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Oh no, Rei-chan, you can't! It could make it worse! I should go do some kind of test on it to see what's in it!"

"Ami-chan, we don't know what the next stage of this poison could be," Rei replied. "I think we can afford to take chances at this point."

Ami agreed reluctantly. Most of the poisons she had found had another common symptom; death. "Fine, but I'm staying here until...something happens."

Rei nodded, she was nervous herself, but it made her anxious to wait any longer. She directed Ami to where she could find a measuring cup to assure that she drank only fifty milliliters of the green liquid.

"Wait! I don't think..." Ami said as Rei brought the cup to her lips. Rei smiled softly at her.

"Ami-chan, I'm doing this," Rei told her. Ami sighed and backed off, sitting beside Rei and watching her drink.

Rei fell asleep soon after. Ami sat and watched her. Throughout the whole ordeal, Ami had never felt that she had to worry about Rei, it was why she had chosen to come to Rei's when she found the bottle in her locker, but now she worried. Every so often, she would be on the verge of over-thinking the situation, but then she would look over to see that Rei was still breathing, and she would calm down for a while. After an hour or two, Rei's fever receded, and Ami knew that the antidote was doing its work when Rei moved her right arm to get more comfortable.

She let out a deep sigh of relief. She would sleep tonight.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

_There were two tall figures in the distance, one closer than the other. The closer one seemed to be looking back at the other one, but they were both shrouded in fog and she couldn't make out either one of them. She called out to them, but in a moment, they were gone._

_There was cement beneath her feet, and the next thing that she felt was a drop of water in her nose. More water came, and soon she was standing in a puddle, but all of that quickly disappeared to make way for a new image._

_Her mother was there again. She reached for her; she would catch the older woman this time._

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura awoke to Kero screaming at her to wake up. Letting out a loud groan, she turned over and pulled the covers up over her head.

Kero landed on the pillow beside her. "Sakura-chan, you were dreaming," he said. Sakura shifted away from him. "Sakura-chan, tell me about your dream, I know that you didn't last time."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind that, tell me what happened in the dream," Kero said, giving her a serious look.

And so, Sakura explained about the two figures and the rain; until Kero seemed completely satisfied and let her go down to have breakfast, while attempting to analyze the story.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Ami knocked on Minako's door, holding the bottle of dark green liquid in her hand.

"It's open, come in," came the weak reply from within. Ami opened the door and found Minako lying on her couch, looking ver sick.

"Usagi-chan called me and told me that..." Minako trailed off as though it was too much effort to finish the sentence.

Ami smiled as she filled the measuring cup that she had brought with her and gave it to Minako. "This stuff will make you feel a bit tired," she said as Minako drank it. Minako murmured a soft agreement, but at that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Ami said, standing up. She made a quick dash to the kitchen to put the bottle on the counter and then went to open the door.

There, standing outside, were Hisano Yasuto and Hisano Yojiro, neither of who looked very surprised to see her answering Minako's door.

"Hello, Mizuno-san!" Yasuto said with his usual peppiness as he stepped in. "Mina-chan! I've come to see you!"

Ami heard Minako giggle before rolling her eyes and looking up at Yojiro. He looked very tired and worn out, but his usual manners were steadfast as he stood at the door, waiting to be let in. Ami didn't know what else to do, so she simply turned away, leaving the door open for him.

Yasuto was sitting on the edge of the couch and talking to Minako and the girl just smiled up at him, drifting off every once in a while. Ami suddenly remembered the bottle in the kitchen and went to put it in the refrigerator, if only to keep it away from prying eyes. As she closed the fridge, a voice behind her startled her and she jumped.

"Otoutu-kun said that Aino-san was very sick. I hope she gets better quickly."

Ami turned to look at him, and his worn look caught her off guard. "Yes, she's on the recovery," she said, watching him suspiciously. "I heard you were sick as well. What did you have?"

Yojiro looked slightly surprised by her question, and he paused before answering. "Just a case of the flu. Nothing too bad," he said. "I don't understand why you don't trust us Ami-san."

"I never said..." Ami trailed of shortly after her short protest. It sounded nicer, hearing her given name instead of 'Mizuno-san'. In his voice it sounded only natural.

"I'm sorry Mizuno-san, I shouldn't have been so impolite," Yojiro said. Ami sighed and nodded in acceptance.

"That's okay," she said, almost regretting her outburst.

"Mizuno-san, you have not answered my question," Yojiro said without hesitation. It almost sounded forceful.

Ami gave him a confused look. "I..." She had never figured out why it was that she didn't trust the Hisano brothers. "I don't know."

Yojiro smirked, a reaction that Ami did not expect. "I understand."

"Onii-san! We have to go!" Yasuto called. Yojiro smiled at Ami before turning to join his brother. Minako called her farewells from the couch, but Ami didn't bother. She had too much on her mind.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens...

Okay, so, my theory for this poison stuff is that it makes it's way to your brain so that the fever can take effect. This would explain why Minako was the last, her dagger was the farthest away from her brain (her upper leg), and Haruka was first, because hers was the closest (her upper arm).

Oh, and after this chapter, you should be able to guess who the mystery dude and his female companion are without a problem. Some already know.

Don't forget to tell me in reviews whether you'd like to see a forum or not!

Word Count: 2,458


	14. Sensing Auras

Author's notes: There should be less typos in this chapter than there has been. I keep noticing them when I come back to read the chapters that I've already posted over.

Well, I got all excited when my first two reviews for chapter 13 came in, and I immediately created a forum. So, I have a forum. Yay. We can discuss my story now!

Thanks to my reviewers of chapter 13, youkaigirl64, Chibi Ame, caliecookie1991, and KawaiiQuerida-chan!

**Chapter 14**

"If you're doing this just to prove to us that you're not afraid, you've done it already. We can go home now."

The young man sighed and gave a short laugh. "I don't _need_ to prove anything to you two. Do you even have any idea where I'm taking you?" He smirked at them, his composure still strong.

"This is the way to school, isn't it? I still think that we shouldn't be out in the middle of the woods in broad daylight," the woman said to him as she nearly tripped over a root. The young man continued gracefully through the trees, his royal walk keeping up a quick pace.

"So now you've had a change of heart?" he asked flippantly. "Now you're the one thinking that we should stay near-invisible?"

"She's right, you know," the small, dark, catlike creature said from the sickeningly pink bad at the woman's hip. "You should take caution."

"I know that I have to be careful. In fact, I recall telling you two that _you_ had to be more careful," he told them irritably, throwing them a glare over his shoulder but still managing to dodge outstretched branches that seemed to be consciously attempting to scratch his perfect, pale visage.

"Well we worry about you!" the woman told him, almost pleading now. "I was so scared… You were so cold," she shivered and rubbed her arms, as if she had also experienced the icy feeling.

"That's precisely why we have come here, isn't it?" the young man stated, his composed and respectable exterior starting to wear down. Taking in a deep breath, he quickly regained it and stopped walking. They could now see a building through the trees, and all three of them knew it as a school, an important school, though only one had ever attended.

"What are we doing here?" the small creature said in a bored tone. "What do you plan to do?"

The two watched him as he just stared at the school, and suddenly his hole being seemed to pulsate once, and then he let out a sigh. The woman resisted the urge to cry out, biting her lip until it went numb with pain. The young man turned around with his regular triumphant smirk returning to his face and simply started walking back the way that they had come.

"What do you think you're doing?" the woman finally hissed, after dismissing everything else she had wanted to say to him, the boy who had just performed an act of sheer idiocy and ultimate hypocrisy in her eyes.

"I need to catch Sakura-san's attention, and her attention only. Making a physical appearance without anyone else noticing my presence would be much too difficult," he replied calmly. There was an underlying tension in his voice; he knew what he had done. He had radiated his own magical aura, so that anyone who could sense it would. But anyone who had not sensed it before would not recognize it, and there were very few who had. "Sakura-san" was one of these few. The misfortune of making himself known this way was that he had taken a huge risk. Someone was searching him out, and he didn't know who they were, where they were, or if they could even sense magic, but he was putting his faith in "Sakura-san". He _needed_ her to find him before it was too late.

His very soul was in danger.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Math class was the worst time of the day for Sakura. It was just too confusing. To make matters worse, Tomoyo didn't share that particular class with her, so she felt very alone as she tried to understand the complex equations and formulas. And just to put several cherries on top of that horrible cake of algebra, trigonometry and several different uses for the number ten, math reminded her of Syaoran. He had always been so natural at math, and he had helped her on one or two occasions. So, math class was just the worst time of the day.

Suddenly, she sensed something, and the gloom of math class seemed to be shocked out of her system. She thought she recognized it, but she couldn't be sure, it had only lasted for a moment. Her first instinct told her something that she thought that she would be completely confident in knowing, but upon a second glance, everything was now filled with uncertainty.

But upon a third look… Sakura had known that her first instinct was usually the right one, and that all doubt about it had always been completely misplaced. Doubt belonged somewhere else.

Sakura decided that she would tell Tomoyo about this small magical aura sensation that she had experienced in math class.

Math class. Sakura suddenly slumped disappointedly in her chair. Math class was the worst time of the day for Sakura.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Good to see you back in school, Usagi-chan!" Naru said, taking a seat beside Usagi at lunchtime.

Usagi smiled and straightened to look at her friend, almost as if testing her abdominal muscles for the millionth time since Saturday. As had been the result for the last nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine times, they worked perfectly. "Thank you, Naru-chan. I had time to recover over the weekend."

"What did you have?" Naru asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but found herself pausing to actually come up with something. "Just a flu," she said.

"It must have been a bad flu," Naru said, but she waved it off. "There must be a bug going around, Hisano-san had that as well."

Naru's eyes sparkled when she talked of Yojiro. Similar to all of the girls in the school, Naru had become instantly infatuated with either one or both of the twins when they had first come. Yasuto was off the market – for now – so all of the girls thought that it was only a matter of time before Yojiro found a girlfriend as well. He seemed to receive many letters of confession, but Usagi had never seen them and Yojiro himself seemed quite unaffected. He never showed interest in any of the girls; he was more intent on making sure that his brother didn't get into any trouble.

"Yes, that must be it," Usagi said. "Naru-chan, have you ever sent Yojiro-san a love letter? I'm sure there are a lot of girls who do."

"Oh no, of course not!" Naru replied, in a rather annoyed tone. "Hisano-san will never _look_ at one of those desperate little…" Naru trailed off, mumbling a few rude words to herself.

"Sorry, Naru-chan," Usagi said, hoping that she hadn't offended her friend.

Naru laughed good-heartedly. "Oh don't worry about it Usagi-chan. Have you written to him?"

Usagi blinked in surprise before laughing and shaking her head. "No! I don't like him like that! Besides, I've only talked to him a couple of times," she said nervously. She had never even _thought_ of Yojiro or Yasuto in that way. She had never thought of anyone in that way since Mamoru. Mamoru. She hoped that she would free him soon.

"Well, at least there's someone that's not in love with one of the Hisanos," Naru said, staring off into space. "I just can't resist their charm!"

Usagi giggled. Yasuto's boyish charm matched with Yojiro's gentlemanly charm was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"So, Usagi-chan, I heard that there's a new movie coming out this Friday…"

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"So, you think that Hiiragizawa-san is back?" Yukito asked from his place on the couch next to Touya. His face held a slightly pained expression; it was hard to determine what Yue was thinking behind Yukito's eyes.

Sakura nodded. "It was only for a second, but I swear that it was his aura."

Touya looked very skeptical of the idea. "If he's back, then why hasn't the little troublemaker made his appearance yet?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"He's been concealing his aura this whole time, maybe he's hiding," Sakura suggested.

"But why do you think that he'd be hiding?" Tomoyo asked, sounding worried. Touya glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his annoyed expression remaining.

"Everyone who hides has something to hide from," Yukito said cryptically, his eyes slightly out of focus.

"You think it has anything to do with…" Touya said as his eyes slipped from Yukito's distant look to his sister's worried face.

"It could be," Tomoyo said. "But why?" she asked, elegantly and honestly concerned. Her eyes held an innocence, but she held herself regally, as always.

The fours sat in silence, thinking of possibilities. Their quiet pondering was cut short when a loud yawn made its way down the staircase, followed by the small golden form of Kero, sleepily peering at them.

"What's everyone so serious about?" he asked, not really caring what the answer would be.

There was a moment of silence before someone did actually answer. "Sakura-chan thinks that Hiiragizawa-san may be back," Tomoyo said. "It seems as though he's hiding."

Even though the news did hit the very-tired Kero – and it did so very slowly – he still had only one thing on his mind.

"Let's have pudding."

Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously, as if to say "why". Because of this, Kero had to think of an excuse, but he was very tired, and Kero's thoughts were not processing very well.

"To…um…celebrate," he finally said. Sakura gave him a reprimanding look and Touya rolled his eyes, but Tomoyo giggled.

"I think it might do us good to clear our heads so that we can figure this out," she said, smiling her sweet smile.

Touya sighed and got up. "Fine. Let's have pudding."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"Yin, wha-."

"Sh…" Yin smiled down at Yang as he ran his hand over her currently auburn hair. Yang closed her mouth and closed her eyes, soothed by Yin's gentle hand. Although Aiko was a few rooms away, the slightest creak could break her concentration, and she would be angry if that happened.

Yang sighed and tried again in a whisper. "Yin, what happened in England?"

Yin smirked. "He was not there," he said, "the house was abandoned."

Yang nodded, understanding a little more why Aiko had been so enraged when she had returned, and why she had been meditating so often.

Aiko was not in fact meditating. She was communicating with spirits, trying to convince them to listen to her and only her. She would not stand for another incident similar to the one that had cost her Mamoru's crystal. However, not many spirits were willing to comply. Clow Reed had been the greatest sorcerer in the world, and only one currently had the potential to rival his legacy, so it was both out of fear and respect that spirits would listen to his every command. If that meant betraying the woman who had them bound to her to supply her power, than so be it.

"What will happen to us?" Yang asked, a worried expression entering her face.

Yin gave her a confused look, and she elaborated. "What will happen if she fails? What will become of us? Will we be…" her last word came out as a barely audible whisper. "Free?"

Yin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it as he realized that he could not answer. Instead he settled for taking Yang's hand and smiling down at her, but inside, his mind was a flurry of questions.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

The refrigerator door opened, and Michiru looked up from her place on the couch to study Haruka as the other woman peered down at her own arm. The refrigerator door closed and opened again, and Michiru let out a small laugh.

"Do you ever break a habit?" she asked, getting up and taking a can of soda from the fridge as Haruka reached in to get one as well.

Haruka completely ignored her question as the can in her hand exhaled sharply at her when she opened it. "Know who I really don't get?"

Michiru sighed. She supposed that Haruka's habit of continually testing her arm would last another day or so. "Who?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"That Kinomoto-san guy. I just don't understand him," Haruka said. Michiru carefully opened her can of soda and looked up at Haruka, her eyes asking her roommate to continue.

"He so protective of his little sister, when it's obvious that she's a lot more powerful than him," Haruka ranted. Michiru giggled softly, but Haruka took no notice.

"Maybe he has different motives for protecting her. She seems like such an innocent girl, Kinomoto Sakura. She doesn't seem to have knowledge of the tragedies that life can bring," Michiru said, turning to gaze out the window with a strange smile on her face. If not for the distant look in her beautiful aquamarine eyes, she would have appeared perfectly content.

"That's the reason why you backed me up…" Haruka said, not sounding surprised. "When I didn't want her to join us, that's why you supported me; to protect her, an innocent child, from everything we've been through."

She studied Michiru's face with a sad smile, until the other woman finally parted her lips to speak. "I believe that you wanted to protect her on some level as well, and you were angry because Kinomoto Touya was preventing you from keeping them all out of harm's way," she said solemnly. "But it is too late now, and we can all see that despite her innocence, she is strong, and we need her help."

Haruka frowned and furrowed her brow slightly, Michiru always knew her better than she knew herself. Taking a sip from her soda can, she turned away and followed Michiru's gaze out the window. The sun was casting long shadows across everything it could not touch; it would set within an hour.

"Yes," she said, "we need her help."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens…

Feel free to review and comment!

A forum has been set up for this story in the Card Captor Sakura section of the forums. Links can also be found in my profile, under 'my forums' and 'Extra Information' at the bottom of the profile page. Feel free to post anything : )

Word Count: 2,322


	15. Anxiety

_Author's Notes: I am deeply sorry. The transition from school to summer has been a tough one, and I've had almost no extra time on my hands. Hopefully this chapter makes up for all of the lost time in quality (it probably doesn't…but I'll just hope for now)._

_Thanks to joyfulsara, Chibi Ame, KawaiiQuerida-chan and gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover for the wonderful reviews. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without feedback._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon._

**Chapter 15**

"Do you think he'll be here?" Tomoyo asked as she looked up at the intimidating house down the street from where she and Sakura were.

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied, her brow furrowing in thought. "If he's hiding, then I think he may have gone somewhere else. I can't sense his aura, but he's been concealing it."

"If Akizuki-san and Spinel-san have come back as well, do you think that you would be able to sense them?" Tomoyo said as they turned up the pathway toward the big house.

"There's a chance that he's hiding them as well," Sakura said. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and waited, looking around.

After a few moments of waiting, Tomoyo said, "there doesn't seem to be anyone home."

Sakura's brow furrowed again. She sighed and finally opened the door, surprised at first that it was unlocked.

"Sakura-chan, do you really think that we should…" Tomoyo trailed off as Sakura walked into the house. Pulling out her camera, she quickly followed.

Dust coated everything inside the mansion that once belonged to the great sorcerer Clow Reed. Sakura sneezed as the girls' footsteps stirred up dust over four years old, and Tomoyo giggled from behind the lens of her camera. Nothing had been touched for what seemed like decades, and everything was as it had been left all those years ago.

"He's not here," Sakura said, disappointed. She hadn't expected him to be there in the first place, but she wanted to find him as quickly as possible.

"That's odd…" Tomoyo's voice drifted to her ears from another room. Sakura followed the melodic sound to where Tomoyo was looking down at a large square on the floor, where the dust had not collected so thickly.

"Didn't there used to be an armchair in that spot?" Sakura asked, her brows furrowing once more. She couldn't remember if that had been the place where that red chair had sat or not.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"If I were obliged to keep just one thing from my past life as that wretched magician, it would have been this chair."

"So you've told us," Spinel Sun drawled from where he was reading on the couch.

"Well he had to have had good taste in _something_," Nakuru said as she waltzed by the door with a feather duster in her hand.

Spinel Sun murmured in agreement before looking back up at Eriol. "Maybe he's imbedded his memories into that armchair, and by sitting in it so much, you're making it impossible to rid yourself of him," he said. Eriol simply ignored him as he picked up the book in his lap and began reading.

"Oh, Suppi-chan, don't be silly! Eriol-kun would know if that had happened. And who's to say that he wants to completely get rid of Clow Reed-sama's memory?" Nakuru said as she swept into the room, shaking the duster at Spinel Sun, who winced as a shower of dust rained down on him.

"The old man was twisted and sadistic," he replied.

"And our dear, sweet Eri-kun's not?" Nakuru said, jumping on Eriol and nuzzling his cheek.

"Nakuru-chan, please, I'm trying to read…"

"I gather that you've forgiven "our dear, sweet Eri-kun" for what he did to put us all in danger just a few short days ago?" Spinel said, still some resentment in his tone.

Nakuru sighed. "Well, we need to find Sakura-chan. I understand that."

"And what if they find us first? What will you do then?" Eriol asked solemnly, looking up from his book.

Nakuru didn't answer for a moment, not sure how to reply. "I'll fight, of course," she finally said. "What else is there for me to do?"

Eriol appeared distressed by this answer as he looked back down at his book. "It was a mistake to come back here."

"We had to get away…"

"Whoever is looking for Clow Reed's spirit will not only find it within me," Eriol interrupted.

Nakuru paused, realising that he was correct. "Kinomoto-san…"

Eriol shook his head, disgusted with himself. "By being here I simply make it easier for them."

"But Sakura-chan is here!" Nakuru exclaimed. "That has to count for something."

"Not unless she can find us in time," Eriol said. "I have not left her any clues as to where I am or what I'm doing. Merely that I am here."

"Then find some way to let her know!" Nakuru said, becoming frustrated with the boy. "You've got to do something!"

Eriol turned the page, not able to reply. He knew he should, but it felt like leaving his own house would jeopardize his safety. If he was found, it would be much to late for Sakura to save him or his guardians. Eriol paused. "If it ever happens again, you two _must_ find Sakura-san immediately and tell her everything."

The guardians nodded in silent agreement and Eriol went back to his book. His faith in Sakura hadn't faltered from the moment he had come to Japan, but he had never laid eyes upon what he was up against. There was no telling what may happen.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Makoto laughed. "You're just paranoid," she said as she opened up her locker after school to get her books for homework.

Ami gave an exasperated sigh. "He bumps into me every day. It's scary," she insisted. Makoto simply laughed again, her voice carried down the halls like a soft bell as students flowed slowly like a meandering river out through the doors.

"Fine," Ami said, puffing out her cheeks like a small child. "I didn't think that anyone would agree with me anyway."

"In all honesty, Ami-chan," Makoto said, her amusement over the subject fading away, "I don't see what you find to be so suspicious about them." She paused for a moment, trying to think of a way that would help her understand Ami better. "What does he say to you?"

"Well he always says my name," Ami started.

"He addresses you by your given name?"

"No, he calls me "Mizuno-san" all of the time," she replied, "but he says it weird, you know?"

Makoto nodded in understanding, urging her friend to continue.

"And then he comments on the weather or something…and sometimes he comments on my looks," Ami said quietly, as if saying that she, Mizuno Ami, looked nice, was possibly the strangest thing one could do. Makoto had to bite her lip to hold back a giggle, hoping that Ami wouldn't notice.

"Basically he just talks about trivialities, but sometimes…he tells me that he wishes I'd trust him." Ami's brow had furrowed as she thought back to that puzzle, one that she hadn't been able to piece together yet.

Makoto tilted her head to one side in question. "And why don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ami said, sounding quite disappointed with herself for that fact. Makoto gave her a small smile.

"Maybe you should give it a try," she suggested.

Ami knew that what Makoto was saying meant so much more than what was simply implied in the words. Trusting Yojiro would be more than just trusting him.

"I…" she started nervously, "I think I might."

Makoto smiled softly. "Let's get to Rei-chan's. We're late already as it is."

Ami nodded. "Okay, let's go."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

_The tall figures appeared again, concealed by darkness and mist. The closer one turned his head and she caught a glimpse of light shining off of his glasses._

"_Clow Reed-sama?" she called, but soon after her own lips formed a response. "No," she said, and she could have sworn that she saw a smirk on his face before both figures faded away._

_The rain came pouring down, forming a puddle around her feet on the cement within a minute. She took a step and felt grass squelch beneath her shoes._

_There was her mother, beautiful and shimmering with soft light in the darkness._

_She called, the beautiful woman faded away, and slumber took her once again._

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

Meshika Kimiyo was a shy young woman. Her fiery red hair hung over her face and curled in just below her chin, and her grey blue eyes peeked nervously from behind the bright locks. The insignia on her school uniform proudly donned the letters "_T.A._" as she purposefully walked down the sidewalk, her head lowered and her shoulders hunched as if to protect the heart beating inside her chest.

Usagi was the first to see the girl when she turned the corner to walk towards the temple.

"Hey, who's that?" the blonde asked.

Rei glanced at the rehead advancing up the pathway and rolled her eyes. "That's the girl I'm tutoring, Usagi, I told you about her yesterday," Rei said.

"Tutoring?" Usagi asked, apparently clueless.

Rei-chan told us that she would be tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on," Ami explained.

"Hino-senpai?" a quiet, melodic voice said from the open doorway.

"Come in, Meshika-san," Rei replied, a smile in her voice and one her face. "And please, use my given name."

The shy girl nodded and stepped into the room, nervously glancing from one person to the next. Rei quickly remembered her manners and hastily introduced her friends.

"Meshika-san, this is Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami."

The girls collectively greeted Meshika and the younger girl replied with a soft "it's nice to meet you," before sitting down beside Rei so that they could start working on math.

"So, anyway," Minako continued what she had been saying before Usagi had interrupted. "Yasuto-kun and I bumped into Yojiro-san in the hallway. He didn't even look at me, and they didn't talk at all. There's definitely something going on between them. Yojiro-san used to be so protective of his brother, and now they avoid each other all of the time."

"Sounds like a bit of sibling rivalry," Ami said irritably. She didn't like being on the subject of the Hisano twins. "Yojiro-san can probably be very temperamental at times."

The only sound heard in the next few seconds was Rei's murmuring as she explained something to Meshika.

"Ami-chan…you just called him Yojiro-san!" Minako squealed. She and Makoto burst into excited giggling until Rei hushed them angrily.

Ami blushed furiously. "N-no I didn't!" she hissed.

"Yes you did!" Minako countered. "You've always referred to Yojiro-san as "him" or "Hisano-san." Why the change now?" she teased.

"You were calling him that!" Ami exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking – I didn't mean to!"

"You weren't thinking? That's even worse, Ami-chan!" Minako said, beginning to giggle again. As Ami sat there with a violent blush on her face, Rei grew more irritated with Minako's giggling.

"I'm trying to explain something!" the raven-headed priestess snapped. "If you're going to continue to blabber on about this Hisano Yojiro-san, I suggest doing it somewhere other than here."

Visibly cowering under Rei's fiery might, the blonde nodded and picked up all of her books to leave. The other three followed suit hurriedly. Meshika stared innocently up at the four girls as they left, and Makoto sent her a small smile before closing the door behind her.

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

"What do you want?'

It was hard to remember that Aiko was so young with the way her voice came out so sharply and her eyes scanned everything with a critical glare. She was just fourteen in reality, but her actions didn't have any innocence or youth to them at all.

"I… uh…" Yang tripped over her words as she came out from behind the doorframe. She currently sported the look of a child, short enough for Aiko to look over her head.

"Out with it," Aiko snapped. Yang only stared shyly up at her through blonde bangs, a sad look in her big, green eyes. Earlier, Yin had braided her hair into two matching braids on either side of her head, and she was playing with one, twirling it around her fingers.

Aiko sneered, holding no sympathy for the shape-shifter. "You feel sorry for those pathetic girls, don't you," she said. "Don't give me those looks; I know one of you gave them the antidote to the poison. No one else had access to it."

Yang looked away guiltily. She did feel a little sympathy for the Senshi and the Card Mistress, but she had to appear apathetic at least.

"It doesn't matter anymore – I'm not going to punish either of you. It still has no effect on anything."

Yang looked up in surprise as Aiko turned away. "You're not…?" she said, astonished.

Aiko shook her head, her short black hair dancing. "I will if you continue to betray me," she warned. "But for now, their confidence has still not returned completely." She smirked as a rod of crystal appeared before her. It was the key to Mamoru's prison and the item that ensure her advantage against the Senshi. "And the Card Mistress… She will be taken care of. I won't stand for another defeat. I'll find Clow Reed and use his power against her."

"How will you find him?" Yang asked, remaining stationary as Aiko spoke. Her mistress turned to face her and Yang shivered as catlike, electric blue eyes fell upon her, accompanied by a devious smile.

"As it turns out, Clow Reed was reincarnated into two people. One of them is in hiding, but I'll find him eventually, and the other has already been found."

Yang looked down, her mouth forming an "oh" of understanding.

Aiko's eyes left the shape-shifter and fell on the key again. "Clow Reed's spirit will be mine, and then I will have no trouble winning and carrying this plan all the way through."

/MoOn/

/AnD/

/StArS/

And the plot thickens… 

_Again, sorry for this chapter being so late. I'll try harder this time._

A picture of Aiko is located at www . deviantart . com / deviation / 39535307 (without the spaces). **You might want to go see it just to get a better feel of how she looks.**

Word Count: 2,310


	16. Clow Reed

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

I, Miss Takin, am going to be rewriting this story in the future. It won't be deleted, but all of this chapters, up to and possibly including this one, will be replaced. The reason for this is because I like the plot of this story, I really do, but the characterization, writing style and pacing (especially the pacing) all need serious revision. If you're a purist, and you really like the story as it is, give me a shout and I'll e-mail you the whole damn thing. I want to rewrite it so that future readers who find the story through some wierd chain of events (C2, my profile, whatever), will just...like it better. I feel like I've made leaps and bounds of improvement since I started this story, and I want to be proud of it, because I like the concepts.

So again, if you want to have the story up until now as it is, you can just ask me. I don't bite, honest.

Thank you for reading. Onto the story.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo had walked across this street hundreds of times on their way to Sakura's house. Today was no different. They were on their way to the Card Mistress' house for dinner and so that Tomoyo could finally measure Sakura for a new costume that she was to make. 

"Ow!" Sakura exclaimed, stopping mid-step.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Sakura looked down at her leg. "A rock just hit my foot.

The two girls peered around in suspicion. "Could someone have thrown it?" Tomoyo said. She bent down to pick up the offending pebble, but it moved away from her hand and she let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The pebble moved," Tomoyo replied.

"It moved?" Sakura repeated. She bent down to stare at it. It moved again, this time rolling a good half-metre before stopping. The two best friends looked at each other.

"I'm going to follow it," Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded – quickly taking out her camera – and they looked at the rock again. It began moving and didn't stop until it had rolled down the road and onto the doorstep of an empty looking house. Sakura held up her hand to knock, but before she had the chance, a pair of hands grabbed them both and they found themselves in a very unexpected, very _tight_ hug; one that could only be administered by one individual.

"Akizuki-san…?" Tomoyo asked, struggling for breath and attempting to catch anything on camera.

"I'm so glad you two are here!" Nakuru squealed, keeping her voice strangely low. She finally let the two girls down and they stepped back to look at her. She hardly looked any different for how they remembered her, except perhaps for the trendy clothes instead of a school uniform.

"Akizuki-san, where—" Sakura started.

"Call me Nakuru!" Nakuru exclaimed, her voice still low.

"Nakuru-san… where is Eriol-san?" Sakura asked.

Nakuru brightened even more at Eriol's name. "Oh, he's in the library! I'll go get him, he'll be so glad to–"

"I'm here," a voice from behind Nakuru said. She moved aside to reveal a dashing young man. As a twelve-year-old, he had appeared mature for his age, but now it was obvious how much of Clow Reed there was in Eriol's appearance now.

A look of extreme relief had seemed to overcome his otherwise devious features, and he stepped forward to take Sakura into a wordless hug. Sakura was rather stunned by the gesture, but she smiled and hugged him in return.

"It's good to see you two," he said as he pulled away.

"Eriol-san, what is going on here?" Sakura asked.

Eriol's smirk fell into place. "Now's not the time for questions like that. Come into the kitchen and I'll make some tea. Then we can talk."

* * *

"… And now the annoying little brat is staying at our house half of the time," Touya finished angrily. "That kid gives me the creeps." 

"Well, to be fair, you don't even really live here. You're only staying here because you're worried about your sister," Yukito said, smiling up at Touya. The older man gave a "hmph."

"Oh Touya-kun, it's for his safety. Aren't you just a little worried about what could happen if the opponent got a hold of Clow Reed-sama's power?"

Touya shrugged and went back to his cooking.

"So what are you making exactly?" he asked.

"Nothing all that special. Tomoyo-chan said it's her favourite and she's coming over tonight with Sakura and Hiiragizawa-kun," Touya explained.

"Ah. Sakura-chan is certainly very lucky to have friends like Tomoyo-chan, isn't she?"

"Mhmm…"

Yukito pouted a little. Touya had been ignoring him like this inadvertently a lot lately. "I think I'm going to go home."

"You don't want dinner?" Touya said, astonished. "At least stay for dinner."

"No thanks. Michiro-san called me earlier and I plan on calling her back, so I'll get going."

Touya watched wordlessly as Yukito gathered up his things and headed out the door. Suddenly the food didn't matter much anymore, but he went back to it in bewilderment, unsure of what had just happened between he and his best friend.

"Onii-san! We're home!"

Touya heard a shuffling in the entranceway as Sakura came in, passing by Yukito.

"Is 'Tou-san home yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, he'll be home a little later. He has a meeting," Touya replied.

"That smells good," Tomoyo said, walking over to stand beside him. Touya nodded as he watched Eriol and his guardians poured into the house, wincing at the sight of Nakuru.

"Thanks," he said absent-mindedly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eriol stumble a little. Strange, the little English know-it-all always seemed to keep his utmost composure, no matter what.

"Is there something wrong?" Nakuru asked quietly.

Eriol smiled down at her. "No, I'm fine," he said, but the moment it came out of his mouth, he was fainting, and the kitchen was in a flurry.

"Get him onto the couch!"

"Someone should call the hospital!"

"He seemed fine before!"

Touya carried him over to the couch and laid him down as the girls went on worrying.

"He's getting cold…" Nakuru said in a shaky voice, a hand on his cheek.

"Check his pulse," Tomoyo volunteered anxiously.

The phone rang and Touya swore under his breath. "Who the hell is that?" He answered angrily; "Hello?"

"_Kinomoto-san?_"

"Yes."

"_I've called to let you know that your father is being brought to the hospital…_"

"What?" Touya snapped.

"_He had a fainting spell and we're sure he's going to be alright, but we thought you should know._"

"I'll be right there."

Touya hung up and reached for his jacket. "I'm going out," he told the rest.

"It's Otou-san, isn't it?" Sakura said.

Touya didn't say anything.

"It's Clow Reed-sama's aura, not Eriol-kun's that has left his body," Sakura explained. "Clow Reed-sama must have pressing business if he needs to leave without his bodies."

Touya opened the door. "I've got to go," he said. And then he was gone.

"Clow Reed-sama's aura is gone?" Nakuru asked, panicking.

Sakura nodded. "Eriol-kun is surviving on the pieces of his soul that are his own, but that won't sustain him for long."

"This happened in England, right before we left to come here. He didn't tell me what actually happened," Nakuru told them.

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura curiously. "Sakura-chan, has this happened to your father before?"

"He never told me," Sakura replied.

The three looked down at Eriol. His skin was sickly pale and his breath had slowed to almost nothing.

Tomoyo frowned. "I just hope he'll be okay."

* * *

"Aiko-san." 

"So, you've finally come," the young girl said maliciously.

"Only because you asked so politely."

Clow Reed's spirit floated before her, as grand as ever, smiling in an odd condescending manner.

Aiko smirked at his sarcasm.

"I have a proposal for you."

"Oh?"

"Join me," Aiko said. "Lend me your strength."

"And what do I get in return? A loss of freedom? The defeat of my successor? Not to mention, my reincarnations die and when you're done with me I'll have no where to go."

"If you join me, I won't ever be _done_ with you. I have a long journey ahead of me, and you could use your power once again, through me."

Clow Reed stared down at her through amused eyes. "Don't for one moment think that I take pity on you for having a slightly haunted past."

"I don't want pity!" Aiko shouted, suddenly enraged. "I want power! I want to show them that I have something to be admired!"

"Ah, them," Clow said knowingly. "Your parents? They're dead, Aiko-san. You killed them. They burned with the rest of the village."

"I know that!" Aiko snapped. "I don't care about them, I want to show everyone what I can do."

"Everyone didn't have a daughter who didn't live up to their expectations. Everyone didn't have amazing magical abilities only to produce an heir with nothing but a sixth sense."

"Shut up!" Aiko screamed.

Clow Reed remained contently silent.

Aiko glared at him. "I don't need you. I'll defeat the Senshi and your Card Mistress without you. The only thing left is to set a date for their destruction."

Clow Reed nodded. "Then I will leave. But before I go…"

"What do you want?" Aiko snapped.

"Release Nadeshiko-san, would you? You no longer have a need for her."

Aiko sneered. "Fine. Now leave me alone."

Clow Reed faded away slowly, leaving Aiko standing there miserably. She took out the key to Mamoru's prison and looked over it fondly.

"I will win, you'll see."

* * *

Touya felt his eyelids drop once again as he sat in the armchair by his father's hospital bed. 

"Nade…"

He snapped his eyes open, hearing his father's voice.

"Nadeshiko…"

He saw his mother leaning over his father lovingly, as his father reached up to her.

"O-okaa-san…"

She smiled. "I'm proud of you Touya-kun," she said. "Take care of your sister for me."

She leaned over to give her husband a kiss on his forehead and then she was gone.

Touya got up and his father looked at him.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost an hour," Touya replied.

Fujitaka nodded. "I guess we should get home then. Sakura-chan must be worried."

"I'll go get the nurse."

* * *

I like the ending, so I didn't add more to this chapter. That's how it'll be in the rewrite: chapters will end because they have ended and not according to word count. Sorry Sailor Moon fans. 

Word Count: 1,557


End file.
